Red Canterella
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Blossom, her parents only child, has finally promised her weak mother to marry the rich, but haughty/sexist Dexter. But will she be able to keep her promise, or will that red eyed, black masked thief knocking on the window distract her?
1. Worthless Riches

To clear it up, yes, technically this IS a sequel to Blue Cendrillion, but it is nowhere along the story line! Yes, stories can be that way. For example, 'Those you cannot see' has a sequel that has almost NOTHING to do with the first one! Okay, it's been cleared...now READ!!

* * *

Worthless Riches

The streets of London were littered with crime and thievery. It wasn't safe to go out at night, it wasn't safe to go out at anytime actually, but people refused to stay indoors when they had work and parties to attend. Blossom opened the curtains of her windows and peered down at the streets to see her father ride off in his carriage with her mother. A meer fifteen, she was in the very midst of her learning to become a lady like her father wanted, for she was due to marry her most hated soon. His name was Dexter and he was handsome, he was polite...but when they were alone, he was selfish and viewed women to be weaker and less intellectual then men, especially him. Oh, Dexter loved her all right. He loved her like he loved a glass china doll with fragile, beautiful features, but no brain in that pretty head of red flowing hair. She despised him, she wanted to stomp him into the ground each time she saw him, she wanted to pour her scolding hot tea on that high and mighty crown of his and teach him that she was not to be looked down upon.

But that would bring a great deal of dishonor to her parents. She would never be married off. She'd be labeled cursed like the thieves and gang members that walk these dark streets. And tonight, Dexter would stay with her, so she could see how it feels to be alone with him for a full night without any respectable adults in the other room. "I don't want to marry him, Maya, why do I have to?" Maya was her maid, a servent bought from a poor farmer who could no longer care for his only child. Blossom liked Maya. She didn't mind spending her entire life with Maya. She and Maya had been together since they were children.

"So that your father may get some of Dexter's inheritence. Forgive me for saying this, but it really must be dreadful being rich." Blossom laughed. Unlike other servants who say that they would do anything to have the life she had, Maya looked at it from her point of view since she had known her for that long and thought that she was better off poor because Blossom's wealth kept her down like chains while Maya's poverty left her as free as a bird.

"I'm not an item to be sold, I've told him that...I would rather marry you tomorrow than marry Dexter in a few years." Now Maya laughed, rolling on the floor. A carriage pulled up next to the gate and Blossom sighed, knowing it was time for Dexter to come in. "Lovely, time for another lecture on quantum theromes and how women these days are more insolent and useless then how they used to be."

"Do you think he'll add in how he hopes you will not follow their lead and became a good servant with the title of 'wife'?"

"If I cross my fingers."

"Which book shall you be taking?" That was something Blossom loved. Her emense library. It was filled with books of every sort, with every type of subject. Blossom liked the romantic dramas like _The Princess Bride _or _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I think...I'll take...that one!" She chose a book with a blue cover and a dragon embroidered in copper thread on it. "Here I go." She went downstairs to the empty dining hall. Servants were bowing respectfully as she sat and waited for her beau to come in. She had gotten to the fifth chapter when he finally came in, walking like a prince. "Good evening, Dexter."

"Blossom, your tone suggests that you are not happy with seeing me." She rolled her eyes. "Are you not, I thought you would be excited about tonight. That's what your father said in his letter."

"Father often exaggerates his meaning. He meant that I would welcome you into my home with honor for my family." Blossom said, clapping her hands. The cook and maids brought out a big dinner of fowl, soup, wine, and much more. They lighted candles and put them in the middle of the table. Blossom groaned inwardly, of course her parents would try to make it romantic in hopes that she would confuse lust with love. While she ate, Dexter spoke on and on about the new science project he had decided to take up. A project that had to do with the molecular system of a some plant that she found no interest in. She held her book under the table and continued to read. She didn't notice Dexter come up behind her and look over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He was a little peterved that she was reading instead of listening to him. He took the book out of her hands and read it a bit before scoffing. "A romance novel, Blossom, these are nothing but flights of fancy and idiocy." He threw the book over his shoulder like it was nothing. Blossom was beyond angry. How dare he just take the book from her like a parent or master? She decided not to take it. Once he sat down, she got up and went towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed, you may finish your dinner by yourself!"

""Blossom, it is just not done for a lady to-"

"I don't care." She left angrily.

* * *

"And then he had the nerve to just come up and take my book away! How rude can you possibly be? It's my home, I make the rules when my parents are gone, he should respect me and try his best not to be rude, but no! He thinks he can do whatever he likes, whenever he wants, just because his family is richer? Ha!" Blossom complained, obviously livid. She sat down on her bed in a huff and her pink eyes gleamed angrily. How could her parents do this to her? They must have been able to see that she and Dexter were just not compatable. Her family had always been known to marry for money, but somewhere along the lines, they would fall in love. Blossom could tell that wouldn't be the case with her. "I could do as they did in the Princess Bride. I'll run away before my wedding day and then marry whomever I want!" Maya gave her a look. "Why am I being punished?"

"Being wealthy is a punishment in itself."

* * *

Good start, not a Dexter hater, just don't find it that good a pairing. I like how Maya came out.


	2. Strongest of the Weak

Strongest of the Weak

About seven days after Dexter's stay, Blossom was called into her mother's room. Lately, she had been slower, more tired. Soon, she had stopped coming out of her room at all. Doctors rushed in and out of the house and everyone feared the worse. "Mother, you called for me?" She motioned for her daughter to come in.

"...I see you, My Angel. You have the face of a beautiful glass English doll with the eyes of a soft sunset." Blossom smiled as her mother said these things. Blossom was always compared to be like an angel, short in stature, but large in beauty and grace. She played the strings of her violin and harp to make them sound as sweet as milk and honey. "The day I cradled you in my arms we met with Dexter's family to show them my beautiful baby girl, so I may even have the joy at laughing at his mother's envious face. And we made a pact...that her wonderful son should marry my beautiful daughter..." Blossom turned her head in disbelief.

"Is that why you tell me I'm beautiful? To entice me to marry that...that...pompous boar?" She snarled, angry. Her mother touched her arm, Blossom knew immediately that it was weak.

"I wish for you to be happy...I wish for your father and myself to see you smile all throughout the rest of our days...and I can't see my wish happening if you become a commoner...why, what would those nasty cretins do to you, my poor fragile doll? I only wish for your safety."

"But you know I am unhappy when I'm with him. I could think of more places I'd rather be then with him..."Suddenly, Blossom's imagination burst into action and she began acting out different things she could be doing, much to her mother's amusement. She pretended to be dancing in the middle of a gang of thieves so that they would take her along as they searched for legendary treasure in the scorching desert. She became the Princess of China's best friend and then she would fall into a dangerous romance with the neighboring country's heir, who would whisk her away with him to his kingdom and marry her without even asking the consent of his parents. Her mother laughed happily as she watched what ran through her only child's mind.

"I wish I could give you the life you desire...but I just don't know how..." Her mother sighed, tired. "Please, Blossom...please, you must marry him...so I can go to my grave knowing that you are safe." Blossom looked at her and then gave her a look of defeat...She could never upset her mother unlike her father. She leaned over and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Alright, Mother...I'll be...Dexter's bride..."

* * *

The next morning, Blossom was to visit his family's ancient mansion. Dexter proudly went on and on about how his family had lived in the mansion for centuries and how he was to inherit the estate. "Isn't this lovely, Blossom?" He pointed to a statue of a woman carrying a bushel of roses, looking intently at them. "This is a statue of my great great great grandmother." Blossom sighed.

"It's...nice..." He pointed to an empty pedestal and smiled.

"Over there, my parents are currently making a statue of the two of us there. Of course, I shall be on the pedestal, whereas you will sit gracefully on the bench, like a sweet angel. It will be glorious, don't you agree?" Blossom nodded glumly. Why did he get to be on top? "I thought you would love the idea! You will be such a beautiful addition to our family's garden! And right over there is where we plan to have the wedding and my mother has already gotten the dress and bouquet ready."

"What?" Now Blossom was astonished. How could they have already found a dress?

"Yes, we plan to have you wear the family dress. Every bride in every wedding has worn it." Blossom didn't want a handed down dated old dress, she wanted _HER_ own dress.

"So, what other decisions have been made without me?" Dexter looked at her.

"Well, I didn't want your pretty little head to be filled with worries, so I planned the whole thing as a surprise." Surprise? She didn't even want to marry him! He could have at least let her pick her own dress or help choose the location or at least let her pick her bouquet!

"Oh! Dexter, I...I..."

_"Please, Blossom...please, you must marry him...so I can go to my grave knowing that you are safe." _Her mother's words rang through her head.

"I think it's wonderful that you would take that weighing load off my shoulders." she said through her gritted teeth, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Dexter smiled and kissed her cheek. Once he turned around, she wiped the spot where his lips had touched. "Curse the man, curse the promise, curse the worth..." She mumbled that popular saying. She hated her life.

* * *

**Poor Blossom, she didn't even get to pick out her WEDDING dress! What kind of sick life is that!**


	3. Lord of the Thieves

Lord of the Thieves

"When did you plan on telling me that my wedding bouquet and my wedding dress had already been chosen?" Blossom's tone was a deadly whisper, dripping with venom. The air in her father's den was cold and stiff and she had made it that way. The light was red from the roaring fireplace and the books had gathered dust, giving the air an old, hidden smell with a mix of burning wood and coals. Her father took another sip of tea and looked at his daughter with a calm, unemotional face. He sighed and took her small, dainty hand into his big, meaty one.

"Little Dove, you must look at it from your elders' views. Dexter's family has a long history of being on time and planning ahead. They would not wait until you were available to be with them. The dress they had chosen has been in their family for generations and your mother was always so envious of it. It thrilled her to think her only daughter would wear it soon and then pass it on to her children." Blossom glowered. She did not want to wear the dress; she wanted to pick her own dress.

"And my bouquet?" Blossom had found out that Dexter's aunt had a ghastly choice in flowers and she was choosing the bouquet. She chose junior corpse's flowers that were an ugly reddish brown with yellow dots. They were incredibly expensive since they were so rare, but who would really buy them except for the rich with no taste?

"Dexter's aunt is a very good friend of the family and it would be a shame to disappoint her. She was so honored to be able to choose your bouquet. You would not as so cruel as to tell her that you hate them, would you?"

"But I do. I hate everything about this wedding! I hate the flowers, the location, the date, the idea, and most of all, I HATE THE GROOM!" Blossom snarled. "Nothing in this wedding is for me! You only wish me to marry Dexter so that you may get a bit of his inheritance! I feel like a common barn animal being prepped to be sold and then taken to the slaughter house! I'll never be happy again, I'll be miserable for the rest of my life!" She ran out, sobbing. She was so tired of it, she wanted to be free and yet, it seemed like these chains of gold and bars of silver kept her in her cage. Blossom ran into her own den, a small little room with a big window and a music stand. And she smiled at her the two of her closest companions: the harp and the violin.

* * *

A pain filled scream echoed through the dark alley way, pants of fatigue and twinge followed in suit. The sobs and pants followed each other like a fast, frightening piece of music…finally the sounds stopped and a man walked out, covered in crimson, but not injured. He had deep red eyes and red hair with a black hat. He dressed mysteriously like he was the lord of the thieves. And he really was the best thief in London. The very mention of him sent guards on the toes, hoping to catch this legendary rogue, hoping that they would be paid handsomely for turning him into the gallows. But no one ever caught him, no one even knew what he really looked like without the black mask he wore.

"Leader, that was a wonderful steal, but did we have to kill that guard? The officials shall be on our trail for months on end, once again." A man about the same age as the first, probably around eighteen, asked. He looked like a lost prince with blonde hair and startling electric blue eyes. He wore a blue attire that he seemingly stole as well and his face was tinted with dust from hiding in alleys and sleeping in cold, dank apartments.

"It was either we kill him, or he kills us. At least this way, we got away with something. Right, leader?" Another man came out of the shadows. He almost blended in with his ruffled black hair and his dark, deadly green eyes. His skin was dark from the mud and dirt he had hid in so that the guard wouldn't find him, but once he cleaned it off, you could see he was undeniably handsome…if not, a little rough. His green forest attire made it easy for him to fight and run. But he was in no way a coward.

The leader didn't say anything, but instead, put on a dark captain's hat and walked off coolly. They watched him. The boy with green eyes was about to follow when the other one stopped him. "Let him go…he's off to find that girl again."

"I honestly do not know why he bothers. She doesn't even know he's there and he has throngs of beautiful women throwing themselves at him, willing to let him do anything."

"I do not see why you complain. When they are turned down, they throw themselves at you." The leader walked the streets in the shadows so no one could fully see him. He stood at the gate of a lovely mansion. There was a tall tower with a pointed roof that added to the elegance of it. The large bay window gave him a clear view of what was inside. A big empty room, but he saw the silhouette of a young woman playing what looked like a violin or fiddle. He couldn't tell which. He decided to get a closer look. The black iron gate was cold and threatening, but he took no notice. He used the entrance he usually did. The leader walked around the perimeter of the gate and found a large rock that he could stand on, grab the branch of the tree on the other side, and climb over. After he was in, he walked calmly over to the large, dark hazelnut tree and began to climb until he could just barely reach the bottom of the bay window. It was the perfect way to stay hidden. And he could see her. That red haired beauty that haunted his dreams and populated his thoughts.

Blossom stood next to the window, oblivious of him, playing her violin...and that how he liked it.

* * *

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd get back. Butch almost ate your share." The blond man said when he saw his leader walk in the door. He grunted and took a piece of bread, some meat, and a cup of wine before leaving the room. "He must have a lot on his mind." He said to the green eyed man.

"I can't say the same for you, Boomer." That earned Butch a wonderful gift. He got his soup thrown in his face.

The leader went towards his room. The place he lived was dark and hidden. Most of them were the poorest in all of England, which made them the best thieves as well. A blond girl sat on the floor, her head nodded. "Tired, Bubbles?" She looked up and smiled. He felt bad for her. She was such a sweet, loving soul. It wasn't fair that she was poor while her family was rich. Her sisters and mother hated her and her father had been tricked into thinking that she was sleeping around with all the servants and that's why they were so obedient to her. Poor, accused Bubbles was thrown out like a disgusting dog. If he and Boomer hadn't found her, she would have surely died from being so frail in a cruel world.

"I'm fine, Brick. I just had a rough night."

"Fever?"

"It seems. If Bell hadn't found those herbs to help me, I don't know what would have happened." Bell was the beauty in this small community. She was also very good with herbal remedies and doctoring. She would have been a great doctor, if her mentor hadn't died and she wasn't thrown out due to being a woman. Bubbles was usually always sick, that's why Bell was a great person to have around. They got along great. "Have you seen Blare around lately? Bell was looking for him." Brick shook his head no. Blare was always running off somewhere and leaving his fiancee behind. But he made it up to Bell by bringing back food and other things she might like. Once, he even brought her back a dress that he had won in a gamble.

"You know him, he always runs off doing God-knows-what. Here, I got you something." He reached into his pocket and brought out two small boxes. Bubbles let out a squeal!

"You got me tea!"

"I know you don't like Earl Grey, but it was the only one I could snag. That old man's house was loaded with valuables, but left a lot to be desired in virgin drinks." She hugged him.

"Brick, this is the best present I've gotten! Thank you so much!" Brick nodded and began to walk away. As he was leaving, he called back-

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

* * *

1-Boil a big steaming pot of dark London

2-Add in one pink-clad beauty-Blossom

3-Drop in a big spoonful of genius-Dexter

4-Add in fifteen years of intended arranged marriage

5-Add fifteen years of angered resentment and irritation

6-A pinch of misery

7-And finally, a hot teeming spoonful of thievery and charm-Brick

And _voila_, you now have a big old helping of Red Canterella, lol!


	4. Lonely Company

**Be happy, BB, we have a bit of BxB and less DxB already! Man...you people are never pleased... **

* * *

Lonely Company

Blossom set her violin down on the bed and dressed in a white nightgown. It was light and airy, very comfortable. It was Blossom's most favorite night gowns. Blossom's hair was down and going past her ankles. The violin was picked up and she closed her eyes, putting the bow to the strings. Seconds later, her melody flowed out like fine sugar, powdery and sweet…just perfect. Slowly, her worries and misery melted away happily. She did not know that she was being watched.

Brick sat on a small tree, gorging himself on the sight of this beautiful violinist. He watched as she did a small performance, swaying back and forth. "Tonight, I make myself known to you, Love." He whispered, putting his hat back on. The black mask on his face concealed everything, but his red eyes and sly smile. Blossom stopped playing when he left, hearing a rustle. She opened the window and looked out.

"Is anyone here?" She whispered a little scared of who ever would answer. She looked around and hugged herself. "Oh, so cold…" Brick hid behind the tree trunk, smiling at the thought of how she may look sleeping. He decided not to show himself now. He'd sneak into her room and watch her until she woke up. And then, he would declare a love for her. He grinned at how surprised she would look and he was confident in winning her over, no matter how many times she would deny it. Brick had that way about him, if a woman didn't fall in love with him on sight; she fell in love with him later. The thought of her shock amused him.

Blossom set her violin on a second stand and sat down in bed. Her face was sullen from the idea of the wedding being only months away now. Maya sat behind her in her own nightgown, brushing Blossom's bright long hair. "If only I could get away. Maybe, I'll be kidnapped! And by a horrid beast of a man," her eyes shown with amusement. Maya laughed.

"Yes, he'd have a horde of criminals strike into the household and come into your room himself to see if you have any valuable gold or diamonds or such?"

"And once he set his eyes on me, he'd fall madly and deeply in love and hold me strongly, covering me with spicy, passionate kisses." Blossom giggled, "Then, he'd steal me away with his loot, carrying me off to some wild land filled with pirates and savages who bow to his every whim and who shall cherish me for capturing the heart of their leader!" Maya laughed even harder as Blossom made motions of bowing and chanting out her name.

"Oh, don't stop there, Milady! Maybe some rogue prince will then attack his land in hope of increasing his property and once he sees you, he shall kidnap you from your kidnapping lover."

"Then wrap me in tender, dark kisses, giving me more cryptic answers to his feelings for me. Then my savage lover would find me and fight for me, rendering both on the brink of death! Then I would have to choose. A savage, deadly, passionate kidnapper or a dark, roguish prince…oh, the choice is so hard."

"My Lady, your immense imagination amuses all people, servant or wealthy, to an extent that even _you_ do not know." Blossom giggled and laid down when Maya got off the bed. "Sleep well, My Lady."

"Goodnight, Maya." She turned off the light and walked out. Blossom closed her eyes, slowly submitting her mind to dreams of fancy and romance.

Brick waited slowly until it had been a few hours, where he was sure that she was sleep. Then he slowly opened the window and stepped inside the room. He marveled at the beauty of it. The bed was set against the wall with a beautiful canopy covering it. The violin sat on its stand, sad, wanting to be played for the beauty. Only then, did Brick notice Blossom laying in her bed, like a princess...Brick smiled and moved some hair from her face. She flinched and turned her head, she must have dreamed some handsome prince had done his gesture. Brick picked up her violin and began to play a slow, romantic tune. Blossom smiled slightly, thinking it was the music in her dreams.

Blossom was lost in the music while she slept. This was a first. Never had she heard such perfect music in her sleep. It sounded so soft, so real…wait, it was real! Blossom's eyes slowly opened to see a man wearing a black mask with his eyes closed, playing her violin perfectly. She gasped loudly and backed up, afraid and shocked. Who was this man? What was he doing here? He looked at her and she grew interested. Those red eyes were intriguing. He kept playing the song and she looked at him with half opening eyes and a small smile slipped across her face. Maybe, she was still asleep? Maybe this was still a dream, quite a drastic change from the other one. "Who are you?" She asked. He smirked and continued to play until the song he was performing came to an end. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss.

"Do you really need to know my name?" Brick breathed into her ear. She gasped and blushed, covering her mouth. Blossom's face got even redder when she remembered the nightgown she wore was very thin. Brick smiled at her embarrassment.

"Why are you in my room?" He gave a deadly smirk and she began to get frightened once more.

"Because, I want to be closer to you tonight. I've watched you for some time, too afraid to show my face. I watch you practice your music and my temper burns whenever I see that pompous boar with you. I know you feel the same around him." Blossom flinched from his touch as he lightly traced her chin with his finger tips. Had he been watching her? Why was she not screaming for help and telling him to leave her alone? Blossom let out a breath, hopelessly confused.

"Why do you watch me?"

"Who can ignore you?"

"I am engaged."

"I don't care." Blossom should be pushing his hand away, warning him not to touch a lady that's spoken for. Why wasn't she? "And from the looks of it, you don't care either?" She decided not to give in.

"Sir, I ask you to leave, please, before one of my parents or a servant catches you here. It would be such a scandal!" Brick gave her another light kiss. She immediately stopped, knowing that resisting this time was futile. He stopped and smiled at her. "Please, sir…this type of scandal would…"

"Scandal? I never thought my love for you to be a scandal; I thought it to be a passion, like you have often wanted." Blossom looked at him with wide eyes. "It's a passion I have had to bear your image in my thoughts and dreams, day and night. It burns me profusely, until I can finally act out this infatuation with you, my Dear." Blossom blushed when he took her hand and kissed it.

"…Is that what brings you here? You've…heard of my silly little stories, have you not?"

"I've been thirsting for the same things you have." Blossom giggled as he sat next to her.

"Oh, sir, please…I'm embarrassed from your flattery." Brick kissed her hand once more and then her neck. It felt so soft, like feeling the touch of a butterfly. Blossom immediately fainted in his arms. He gave a smirk, a sly, cocky smile before continuing his fantasies of her. Now, he had more information of her. She likes being romantic and likes fantasies, that much he got from listening at her window. He knew that she could easily be seduced, so if he played his cards right, Blossom would only be only seduced by him. Brick slowly laid her down and reached into his coat, pulling out a beautiful cherry red rose. Brick lay it in her hand and closed her small palm, kissing her knuckles before whispering into her ear,

"Tonight, my Love, I reluctantly leave your company. Your lonely, lonely company."

* * *

**Well, I have a lot of schoolwork these days, so I may not update as quickly. I'm in a fix for _Dark Dreams_, but I will update soon. THIS I SWEAR!**


	5. Honest Thief

_Words written like this are being sung! _

* * *

Honest Thief

Blossom slowly opened her eyes early the next morning. She was lying across her bed; her head wasn't on the pillows as it had previously been. There was a large cherry red rose grasped lightly in her hand. It was beautiful, like a gemstone in a flower form. She sat up and stretched before smelling it. Blossom could only vaguely recall the last words that man had said to her while she left the conscious world.

_"Tonight, my Love, I reluctantly leave your company. Your lonely, lonely company." _

"Who was that man?" She whispered, smelling the rose delicately. Her violin was placed delicately on the drawer with the bow sitting vertically across the strings, as if already in positioned to be played. Maya knocked on the door and announced herself.

"My Lady, I am here with your breakfast." She came in with a warm breakfast of toast, jam, scrambled eggs, and tea. On the side was a big chocolate muffin with strawberries on top, Blossom loved those. "Enjoy your breakfast, Ma'am!"

"Thank you, Maya." Blossom began to eat her breakfast. "Do I have an event today?"

"You shall be attending a opera with Sir Dexter and his family." Blossom sighed and went to the window with her muffin.

"I don't know how Mother and Father can't find someone else then Dexter. Someone wealthy like him, someone I may actually like." Blossom whispered, holding the rose close to her chest. She remembered last night so vividly. It was so romantic and amazing; Blossom wanted a marriage filled with moments like that. She wanted to wake up every morning to see that man's face, to see that sly smile, to feel his gentle caress. Tears fell down her face at the thought of never experiencing that again. That man must have found her a foolish girl and an easy toy.

"Why, My Lady, don't cry. I know you will find happiness, however this shall turn out." Maya said, wiping her tears away. Blossom looked at the rose once more. "Now, you should pick out a dress! The opera is in a few hours." Blossom nodded and went to the closet. It was filled with lovely gowns and accessories. Blossom picked out a pink and black flowing gown with creases. She took her pink fan with black fur edging. Maya curled her hair as Blossom looked at the blush. "No blush, My Lady?"

"No, I don't like the way it feels. I like color on my face anyway." Blossom said, placing the rose in her hair when Maya was done. "What do you think?"

"I think you look lovely, My Lady." Maya held the door open for her and Blossom slowly walked out, holding her head high. Her mother and father waited for her downstairs and stared as their beautiful daughter walked down the stairway.

"Do I look good?" Blossom asked, holding the edge of her outer skirt.

"My Dear, you look lovely! Dexter shall swoon at the sight of you." Her mother giggled, moving a few stray hairs from her face. "But, Sweetie...must you allow these strands of hair to fall in front of your eyes? You want everyone to see them in all their splendor..."

"Yes, Mother." Her father tapped his foot.

"Let us go, we should get going." Her mother lightly put her frail fingers on her father's arm and he led her away with grace. Blossom followed after, holding the front edges of her outer skirt, still dreaming of her night.

* * *

"You look lovely tonight, Blossom." Dexter said, kissing her hand gently. Blossom sighed, fanning herself. "I hope you enjoy today's opera. It's a silly little romance, perfect for laughs, don't you think?" Blossom looked down to see her parents and Dexter's parents sitting in a lower level, giving the two privacy...hoping sparks would fly.

"I know it will distract me, thankfully." She said to herself. The lits dimmed and music began to play. The curtains opened. The stage was dressed to look like a small villa. The cast rushed about, pretending to do many activities you would usually expect. A young looking girl walked on the scene, looking about with a boy. She had her arm wrapped around his. Older looking actors and actresses looked at them as they passed.

"_The Prince of the Forests is here today_

_Today he looks for his wife!_

_Anyone has been on his arm!_

_We all just suspected this part of his play!" _They sang out. A flock of young girls crowded the young couple. One began to sing as they walked away.

_"Today he has Ariellie!_

_Last night it was Nellie!_

_This morning it was Emily,_

_Tonight it shall be me!" _The girls began to argue, singing 'me'! The boy kissed the girl's hand and walked away, laughing. Then he turned to the audience and sung to them.

"_Such a fine day for joking_

_Why rush to find a bride?_

_What girl is there to please me today?_

_To think, a woman for all my years!" _He laughed, walking away. One girl with dark hair looked up, she had green eyes. As they sang, she kept at what she was doing, sewing her shoes back together. Soon, girls in dressing began dancing as the boy laughed even harder, watching them all in joy and merriment. The girl danced in the middle, she was the most beautiful dancer. Soon, all that merriment and excitement died down when the Prince left. Less people were there, all following him off stage. She watched them leave before standing, looking at everything as it was abandoned. She began to sing.

"_Why would I want to love such a man?_

_Why should I want his touch?_

_Is it true that my own parents love him that much?_

_...The secret is simple, good people..._

_Too much pride will harden the pain of your fall..._

_One day, I was very content._

_One day, I kept to myself._

_Then this Prince of Trees came to town." _She sat down on the floor, drawing into it.

"_Such a fickle woman is Love._

_Such a tormentor is she._

_What have I done to deserve this_

_Unnerving feeling, this selfish want..._

_This uncommon love of mine..._

_All overshadowed by throngs_

_Of women in his eyes." _She looked like she was crying before standing up.

"_Why would I want to love such a man?_

_Why should I want his touch?_

_Is it true that my own parents love him that much?_

_...The secret to my success is simple, good people..._

_If Lady Love wishes to torment me,_

_I'll torment her back_!" Blossom looked up and saw a pair of red eyes peering down at her. Her mouth opened slightly. There was no mistaking those eyes. She leaned over to Dexter.

"I shall be right back." Before he could answer, she left quickly.

* * *

Blossom made her way to the backstage and looked in awe. There was red curtain everywhere. The ladders went up everywhere and there were stands. She walked silently in search. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to find him, strong hands grabbed her and pulled her behind a curtain. Blossom was about to scream, but her mouth was covered and she was spun around to come face to face with red eyes. The man wore a black mask and a dark captain's hat. His sly smile made her melt and she relaxed. "What happened to scandal, My Lady?"

"...I don't care..." She kissed him, happy to see him again. "Thank you for the rose."

"I shall always give you roses, no matter what."

"Why did you not take me away last night? You left..."

"But, My Lady, you are engaged."

"That did not stop you last night." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a dark chuckle. Brick gave her another light kiss. "Do you follow me?"

"When I get off my duties, I enjoy watching you, ready to spring whenever you are in danger." He replied. Blossom giggled and rushed up the ladder. "My Lady, where are you going?"

"I do want to watch the rest of the opera. Join me?" He followed close after and they hid behind the ropes that held the chandler above the heads of the audiance. Brick held her closer to him, smirking at how quickly she had fallen for him. As they watched, Brick whispered a secret to her.

"I happen to know that little singer, right there." He pointed to the brunette who sang about tormenting love back. "She's going with a friend of mine."

"Really?" Blossom put her fan in front of her face to hid the fact that she was blushing. Brick smiled at her embarressment and watched as the act turned to Act 5 with a ball and the girl attracting the Prince. Brick slowly took her hand and spun Blossom around, dancing the waltz. "I don't even know your name..."

"Does it matter?"

"Well...I'd like to know more about you." She said, softly. Brick slipped her hair behind her ear, kissing Blossom's ear.

"I'm called the Thief Lord. I can get anything I like." Blossom gasped, thinking that she should leave, but her kept her there. "My target right now is your heart, My Lady." Brick kissed her ear again.

"I guess I know why you won't tell me your name." Brick chuckled at her comment and dipped her down low, ending the waltz. "I better get back down before Dexter sends a calvary after me." Brick gave her a deep kiss and watched as she went back the way she came.

* * *

**Finally, done! I'm so happy...**


	6. Uninvited Guest

Uninvited Guest

Blossom stood on the quad. It was her engagement party to Dexter and she had been asked to play her violin. Dexter told her to play a piece he would approve of. She decided to do her favorite, whether he liked it or not. The ballroom was filled with gentlemen and ladies, all mingling and nibbling on small little treats. The gowns were beautiful. They were filled with lace and jewels and flowers and silks. Blossom wore a simple pink silk gown with her hair falling freely in curls, wrapping around a cherry red rose she found lying on her window sill earlier that morning. Last night, Brick had visited her, wooing her and reading to her. She blushed at the thought of him. "My Lady," A gentleman next to the orchestra called her and snapped Blossom out of her memory, "we are ready."

"Alright." She put the violin into position, took a deep breath, and began to play. The violin caught the eyes of many guests, all of which were deeply amazed. Soon, people began waltzing and laughing as the beauty played. Soon after, the music slowly ended and many began to clap as Blossom bowed and left the stage.

"My Dear, that was simply amazing. I don't remember a time where we ever danced at a Kenneth's' engagement party or any party for that matter." One lady said as they crowded her.

"Why thank you, I-" Blossom started to say when she suddenly spotted a pair of eyes, as red as blood. They were outside the window, winked at her, and slowly moved towards a hallway close to her and disappeared. Blossom got the message. "I have to go now. Thank you for listening and please enjoy the rest of the evening." She quickly escaped the crowd and they merged in with the rest of the guests. She moved swiftly through the crowd and disappeared into the hallway opening.

"Have you seen Blossom?" Dexter asked, tapping a woman on the shoulder.

"Not since the performance, Mr. Kenneth."

"Mother, I can't find Blossom."

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere. Maybe she needed some air and went out." Dexter nodded and went out to a balcony. She wasn't there. Then he noticed her silhouette of his bride-to-be rushing through the hallway. There she was. He wanted to talk to her about being a bit more subtle in her music playing. He rushed into the party, maneuvered through the crowd, and went into the hallway.

"Love, why are you here?"

"Bloss-" He was about to call out to her when he noticed she wasn't alone. Dexter was hidden behind a plant, so he could see her, but she couldn't see him.

"Blossom, you are getting married in two days, right?"

"I am, we shall not be separated by this, will we?"

"No, I wish you to come with me."

"Come with you? Love, I…I don't think I can…my family would be devastated and I promised my mother that I would be safe and happy…"

"Who says you won't be with me? Does he make you happy?" Dexter edged more to the side to get a better view of this man. He was upset. His beloved bride-to-be was in an affair with someone else. The man she was with had dark red hair and he wore a dark outfit, like the type you see pirate captain wear. He had one a captain's hat and a black mask. What were most startling were his dark red eyes. "Does he?"

"No, he never does…"

"Then what must I do to get you to run away with me?"

"Where will we even go?" The man leaned over, he was much taller then she was. Softly, he kissed her, spreading a deep blush across her cheeks. His hand reached up and pulled the rose entangled in her hair. Dexter watched her hair fall down into his waiting palm. He always thought he would be the only one to touch that hair, now it was being stained by some ruffian.

"I have a home that no one can find. I shall take you there and hide you. Then after a week or so, I shall contact some friends of mine and take you someplace else." Blossom smiled, leaning against him. "Then I'd leave you with a friend, make my fortune, and come back for you."

"Would you swear to come back?" Blossom asked. He smiled, before answering.

"I'd ache until I held you once more." Dexter's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Blossom, bringing her into a deep kiss. She never acted that way with him.

_She must save all her love for that scoundrel! _Dexter thought.

"I want to marry you, Blossom, and I know you want to marry me. Allow me that pleasure." Dexter's anger and jealousy grew. Blossom wouldn't. She must be playing around with him like a toy. He could forgive her for it. He could, if she proved loyal to him. It just took

One

Simple

Word…

"Yes…" His heart sank. His love…a liar…this beauty was truly mixed with fantasy and she was like a siren to him. Blossom saved her heart for another, Dexter never truly had it. Dexter, though, was determined that Blossom would be the one to bore his children. And he created plans to keep it that way. "When will we leave?"

"I shall come for you soon, bear it a few moments longer. I promise, the only one you will say your vows to with be me." The man kissed her again. "For now," He put the rose back into her hair, "bear that moronic boar a while longer. You must return to the party." Blossom smiled and kissed his lips lightly before scurrying off towards the party. Dexter pushed closer to the plant, hiding from her sight. His heart was aching and his anger was rising.

* * *

Brick-If I wanted I could take you from your man  
With my eyes closed  
I could have you eating out the palm out of my hand  
And all your little girl friends too!

Blossom-No, you can't! You're playa, and I want you!

Brick-Yes I can and I will if I - if I want to  
If I - if I want to baby

I could SO see Brick singing that song! I was hearing it through my head while writing this!


	7. Kidnapped Bride

Kidnapped Bride

The rain made scattering sounds as it hit his carriage. He thanked all that was good and sensible that his parents did not know what he was doing. Going to the dark part of town, how disgusting a thought. A man of his stature should never have to even think of stepping foot on these unclean towns, but desperate times called for desperate measures, even for the most important of men. He pulled the dark cloak closer to his head as his carriage stopped. "My Lord, we are here." He nodded and went out into the raining world.

The streets were littered with poor commoners and gypsies, trying to sell their revolting wares. He went to a large stand that was covered with a black tarp. Inside was a single candle, lit, and it was set on a wooden table in a silver candleholder that was tarnished beyond recognition. The man sitting there was shadowed. Dexter stepped inside and found the temperature in there chilled him to his bones. "I saw you coming here, the town whispers once a Kenneth carriage strolls down its pathways." Dexter raised an eyebrow. "I saw you this morning, you hardly ate your breakfast…I saw you last night, your eyes never closed…even to blink…something troubles you enough to come to me. Tell me your predicament."

"My fiancée is in an affair."

"You wish her to be removed?"

"Absolutely not!" Dexter snarled. "No matter how embarrassing this newly discovered development is, I love her."

"Ah, so remove the man she loves?"

"I wouldn't get my hands dirty by involving myself in a murder, you fool. No, I wish you to kidnap her and take her away from here, so that clown won't be able to find her. If he can't find her, she can't run off with him, and I shall marry her. She'll get over it, once I shower her with fine jewels and children, she won't have time to think of him and she'll be happy with her life alongside me."

"Humph, that shall never work…" The man's voice was sinister and drawn out. His eyes were deep brown and they stared at him. "Who am I, though, to question your plans? I shall help…if the price is right…"

"I thought you might say that…" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a brown bag that made a jingling sound once it hit the table. As quick as it made it there, a black gloved hand shot out and took it back into the shadows with him. Dexter heard a ripping sound and then he heard many coins falling onto the ground. The eyes looked up at him. "That is for this meeting, you'll get five more bags of that once you get the job done. Ten more if you get her there safely and without harm and twenty more if you do it soon." He heard a light snickering.

"And what do I get if I keep this quiet. Like you must obey the king, the underworld of London has to obey its own superiors…there some higher then me who might not be too interested in you keeping your bride." Dexter smirked.

"You have a wife or feminine loved one?"

"A wife, of course, I do dabble." Dexter pulled out a golden chain necklace.

"This belonged to my great-great grandmother and can fetch a hundred pounds, something you might be interested. Of course, if not, it would make a lovely gift for her." The eyes glittered at it and the black glove reached out for it.

"My lips are sealed and my faith has been captured. Tell me, who is she, what does she look like… where you want her to be, and who to avoid?"

Blossom sat at the long table, reading her book when she sat it down and stared at the cherry red roses she found littered on her bed the previous morning. Brick had been so happy that she said she would run off with him. She even found a necklace on her drawer once. He told her that he had his connections get it for him. A maid came in with a silver tray with tea, crumpets, and honey-like syrup. The tea was red, Blossom wondered if it was strawberry or raspberry or maybe even apple. "Excuse me, what kind of tea is this?" she asked the maid. The maid looked in the cup.

"Why, I dunno, Miss'z…I could 'ave swor-n it was white when I got it." She said, looking a bit perplexed. Blossom giggled and dismissed her before casting another glance at the flowers. Her thief was so romantic. He'd play the violin for her, he'd kiss her without any hesitation, and once, he stole her out, and took her for a boat ride…no one ever took her for a boat ride before.

_I wonder what our wedding will be like…_she thought, sipping the tea down to the last drop. It had a strange taste…as if…Blossom felt woozy. Her vision blurred and her breathing became strange. She had the overwhelming urge to sleep. Blossom pitched forward and crossed her arms on the table before laying her head on her own little place of rest. Her eyes shut and she didn't move. A man walked in, smiling triumphantly as he looked at the small vile in his hands.

"Ahhhh…canterella…" He whispered, "A beautiful liquor, don't you think, Mademoiselle?" He laughed as he picked her up and opened the window. His friend sat on the tree with a large sack and he smiled. The man's deep, brown eyes fell on the beauty in his hands. "It's no wonder why Lord Dexter didn't want to lose his bride, she's pretty enough to be an angel." He handed her down to his partner. "Careful, we're getting twenty more bags if she gets there soon and unharmed." His partner put Blossom in the bag and tied it, leaving enough air for her. They quickly escaped with their captive.

* * *

Blossom's eyes slowly opened as she let out a soft whimper. She couldn't move her hands or her legs. And she looked down to see a maid giving her a soft bath. "Where am I?" Blossom asked, her voice was raspy. After she was giving water, the maid answered.

"Why, Miss, you're in Bexley. I never saw the young master so in love with a girl, of course, now that I seen you, Miss, I understand why."

"Young master?" Her thief never said anything about being a master somewhere.

"Young Master Kenneth, Miss." Blossom's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"D-Dexter…?" What had happened? She remembered drinking some tea and that was it.

"Why yes, Miss. You were asleep for four hours already, I'm glad you woke up." She finished her bath and handed her a simple gown that was dark orange with lace. Orange was Dexter's favorite color, he always complained about her never wearing it. She put it on, since no other dress was offered to her and the maid did her hair in a high ponytail. It was so dull and boring. Someone knocked on the door and Dexter walked in. He smiled when he saw the dress.

"I take it you admire my choice of clothing for you, Blossom?"

"No, actually. You know I'm not too fond of dark orange." She glared at him. "What happened, Dexter? Why am I here?" Dexter sighed.

"Blossom, I hope you will forgive me for having you manhandled in such a brash manner, but I couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't the one who held your heart." Blossom's eyes widened.

"You…knew?" She stuttered, standing up in shock.

"I followed you after your performance, hoping to speak to you about playing a bit more subtle…then I saw that man…that monster…how you let him hold you and kiss you…" Blossom's eyes widened. "So, I had you kidnapped and brought to my family's vacation home here in Bexley." He looked like it was nothing, but a business deal.

"You had me kidnapped?" Blossom shouted at him. He looked at her.

"I did what I had to do, Blossom. It was both our families' honor on the line and it was up to me to rid ourselves of this problem."

"Problem? The fact that I'm in love with someone else is a problem?"

"Yes, it is! It causes complications! He could start a ruckus that the Kenneth family will not be involved in. I advise you wash your hands of him and forget him." Blossom glared angrily, tears threatening to spill. Dexter gave her a confident smile. "Don't fret about it, Blossom. Soon, you'll forget all about it. We'll have children and I'll get you gifts from every foreign country I visit. You won't have time to think about him." Blossom threw her pillow at him in rage.

"Get out!"

* * *

"Why if it isn't Sniveling Smith?" Boomer said, walking through the hallway when he spotted the man Dexter hired. "What brings you to our abode, scum?" No one respected Smith. He was a traitor and a scoundrel and had no honor. It may sound funny, but the thieves of London had a code. You never squeal on other thieves and you always honor the higher thieves. Smith smiled and bowed.

"Why, Master Boomer, it's a pleasure to be first subjected to your presence."

"Cut your sweet talk and tell me what you're doing here before I throw you out."

"I've come to report to the Lord of Thieves. I have some news that he would be interested in."

"Nothing you say would interest me, Smith." Brick came up from behind, holding another rose in his hand. He wanted to see Blossom again.

"Oh, I believe it would, Sir. It involves a pretty little red haired maiden who hates her fiancé and loves you." Brick looked at him intently.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, it seems Sir. Dexter Kenneth has found out about your dealings with her and hired me to kidnap her to Bexley. Of course, his money was right…twenty bags filled with silver coins."

"Get on with it!"

"But, when he told me your description, I knew it was best not to meddle in your affairs…or at least to meddle and then tell you how to foil his plans." Brick took him to a room with a single table and a couple of wooden stools. The girls were in there, sewing and chattering…until they saw Brick come in. Then they stood up and curtsied.

"Smith," they all said in unison. One was a brunette with emerald green eyes. Her skin was tanned and she wore a green gown with cloth slippers. Another was Bell, with pure white hair and white eyes. Bubbles was also there with them. And the smallest one was named Black, a little girl they had found as a baby and raised themselves.

"Leave." Brick ordered and they quickly cleaned up their sewing projects and beads before scurrying away. Brick walked over to one of the stools and motioned to another, signaling for Smith to sit. Smith sat down quickly and waited while Brick eyed the rose before setting it gently on the table. His dark red eyes fixed onto Smith's face and you could see the differences of power between the two. Brick looked like a leader, a lion staring down upon the weaker lion, daring him to try anything funny. Smith began to shiver in fear and knew he had to choose his words carefully. "Where is she?"

"At the Kenneth estate on the Eastern side of Bexley. You can't miss it. It's enormous and it even has it's own grande church." Brick watched him intently and he was forced to go on. "I believe he plans to contact her parents and his own and announce that he intends to marry her sooner then planned in that church. There are guards posted everywhere and a few dogs."

"What type?"

"I didn't get a good look, but...I believe bullmastifs. Maybe a few german shepards."

"Weapons?"

"Aside from swords and rifles, no."

"How much time?"

"Not sure, a week...maybe two."

"That's just enough time." Brick stood up and left the room with Smith following before he slammed Smith into the wall with a glare that could rival the look of a lion. "You breath a word to anyone that I am going to Bexley to retrieve my bride, and I will skin you alive and feed it to my dogs." Smith nodded fearfully before Brick dropped him and left. This is why you didn't anger the Lord of Thieves.

* * *

I'm _ba~ack_!


	8. Beloved Hate

Beloved Hate

Blossom sat in the Kenneth Estate garden, looking more bored then ever. Dexter had books, a lot of books, just none of them interesting enough to her. The book she had now was about Greek mythology, or Dexter's 'joke book' as he called it. It was the most interesting book in the mansion and she had read it from cover to cover for five days straight. She even took up drawing the creatures described. Dexter once watched her and told her to draw something more logical, like flowers or fruits, instead of mermaids and Pegasus. She hated that fiancé of her with a passion. Thankfully, he wasn't here today, something about contacting her parents and telling them about the change of plans and where to go to find the estate. Blossom sighed, wondering what to do.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

He was on the other side of the estate; there was a good chance of escape. Then, she could make it all the way back to London and back to her home. She stood up, the servants shining her shoes looked at her. "I am going for a walk through the garden." They got up, but she held up her hand. "I'll walk alone, thank you."

"But, my lady…"

"Stay here, I know my way around the garden." She left without another word, looking at them. Blossom walked around, looking at the vines folding into and out of cracks and flowered. Maybe, somewhere in ths labyrinth, there was an escape. Blossom finally found a series of vines that were like a ladder. Blossom looked around rapidly before gripping the vines and pulling herself up. She kept going until Blossom could see over the stone walls. The land stretched far with a dirt road and a grove of trees on each side, religiously going further into a pride of trees and bushes and grass. Just a little further and Blossom could climb over the wall and run down that road all the way back to London...she could hid in the more remote side of town...she could find her Lord. Before she could continue, someone grabbed her by both her arms and pulled her down.

"What are you doing, Blossom?" She glared at Dexter as he stared at her unemotionally.

"Nothing," she grumbled. Dexter groaned in frustration.

"Why do you keep trying to escape? I can offer you all the joys of the world, jewels, clothes, children...and you _still _choose him over me?"

"Let me go! I hate you!" She yanked her arms away.

"What is it he has that I don't?"Dexter growled. Blossom looked like she was thinking.

"He's a man." Dexter's eyes flared and he began shaking before Blossom began feeling as if her body was burning. She grabbed at his hands, digging her nails into him. He was choking her!

"I'll show you what a man is!"

* * *

Brick held the farmer and his family at gunpoint. The farmer's wife and children were tied together with Butch and Blare pointing their rifles at them. "Now, we can do this the easy way and all go to bed healthy and happy...or I can blow your head off and take your horses anyway."

"B-but, my farm needs these horses to work and transport and..."

"Do I hear a cheer for option number two?" The farmer gulped and shook his head no.

"Please, enjoy the horses...but, Sir, what will I use to-"

"Use your cows!" Boomer lead the four horses up to the house. Brick took the black stallion before stroking his neck. "You're a beautiful, my boy...we'll get along nicely..." He climbed up onto his chosen steed and trotted forward, looking back at his comrads. "This better be good, Smith, or it's your head when I get back." He muttered, charging forward to Dexter's vacation home.

* * *

**Just a short chapter I threw together, I'll make a longer one later...maybe later on tonight.**


	9. Escaping to another morning

Escaping to another morning

Blossom woke up, lying in a bed of white linens and pillows fluffier then clouds. "Wha…?" She sat up, her throat hurt. The door opened slightly to reveal maids carrying a veil and a big bouquet of Junior Corpse flowers. "What's going on?"

"Your wedding, Miss…well, you'll be a Mrs. very soon."

"Huh? That's not supposed to be for another two weeks!" She should still have two weeks to escape! Blossom wondered what had happened.

"Why, Miss…you were asleep for days…but the young master was determined to keep the date the same…he just knew you would wake up, he even had us dress you in a wedding dress today." Blossom's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Now, the guests are arriving! Let us go down to meet them."

"Get out!" Blossom pushed them out and locked the door, panting in horror. It all came rushing back to her. He choked her to knock her out and kept her knocked out until the wedding day. She sank slowly to the ground, sobbing. She was getting married to Dexter, of all people!

* * *

What was supposed to be only thirty minutes for the ceremony, followed by two hours in the reception…became five hours late. Dexter was pounding on the door, demanding that she come out. She covered her ears, blocking the noise. She suddenly heard someone knocking on the window. Blossom looked up; her makeup was running down her cheeks. She opened the window and looked down to see the familiar person who sported a black captain's hat and black mask with sinister, yet tantalizing red eyes. She gasped. "You're here!" Brick chuckled.

"Dexter should know…I'm the King of the underworld in London…all thieves, conmen, and criminals listen and obey me." He laughed. "Listen, when is your wedding?"

"Today! Dexter made me unconscious and I didn't wake up until today!" Brick thought for a moment before climbing inside.

"Don't you worry about it; I'll get you out of here soon." Brick thought for a moment while looking at her gown. She wore a beautiful pearl white medium puffy dress with flower embroidery on the sides. It was strapless and fitted to match her figure. "I was planning on stealing you away during the night and…wait a minute…" He went back to the window and whistled. A blonde boy climbed up and propped himself on the sill.

"Yeah, Brick?" This was the first time she ever heard his name.

"Your name's Brick?" He nodded.

"Though, I've told you to call me 'Boss' when we're out."

"Sorry, it's your lady, so…" Boomer said. "What do you need, Boss?"

"Just make sure she gets out safely." Suddenly, Brick picked Blossom up bridal style and handed her to Boomer before kissing her. "Boomer, go put her on my horse, I'll distract the wedding party. When you hear the signal, ride all the way to the Inn in the town…"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you hear it." Boomer nodded and climbed out the window.

"My lady, I must say…I hope this is romantic for you…"

"Well, it is in a way."

* * *

Brick smirked as he watched the guests wait for the bride. Dexter shifted back and forth in irritation when they all heard a ruckus. Maids screamed and people shouting in confusion. Suddenly, the guests and groom saw what was causing such a choas. Dogs ran through in a frenzy, jumping on guests, pulling on their clothes, and doing many other crazy things to cause a riot. Brick laughed, mixing it into the noise and dim of dogs barking and people screaming. He strutted out like a king.

Blossom sat in a dingy, dirty old looked terribly out of place, her makeup was ruined...she was in a white wedding dress...Butch, Boomer, and Blare drank and laughed with all the other customers. "Um...is...this what an Inn is?"

"Ummm..." Blare looked irritated. Why, of all times, did his friends decide to goof off today? Boomer was lightly drunk, after freaking out about what Brick will do to them when he finds out. "Not really...Butch, are you sure this is a good idea?" Boomer asked. "Brick is gonna-"

"Brick is gonna what?" They all jolted and looked when Brick sauntered over, pulling a seat up next to Blossom. "I tell you to get her to the Inn, where you were to wait for me to get there! One simple order and you can't even get that right." He was frighteningly calm.

"It was his idea!" Boomer and Blare pointed at Butch.

"I needed a drink, just one."

"Just one?" He stood up abruptedly and glared Butch down. "You lughead! Is there anything else on your mind other then women, alcohol, and money?" Butch gulped a bit. Blossom hugged Brick's arm and smiled up at him when he looked at her.

"I've never been in a placelike this before."

"You've never been in a pub?" The three other boys asked.

"Have you even had a pint before?" Boomer asked.

"No ale?"

"No mead?"

"No cider?" Blossom thought.

"I've only had red wine, really." The boys groaned while Brick sat back down, obviously miffed.

"Bartender! Send us a pint!"

"She doesn't need to drink!"

"Oh, yes she does." The waitress bought over a big jug of alcohol before setting it in front of Blossom.

"Drink up, Hon, it's your wedding day." Blossom sighed and leaned against Brick, who also growled.

"We should get going anyway, it's going to be a long trip back."

"No way, let her drink."

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!" Blossom took a sip of the drink. It was bitter and filled her nose with an uncomfortable smell. She hiccuped a bit before giggling and drinking it again. Brick watched her before chuckling. "Bartender, another round for my boys and me...we're celebrating..."

* * *

Dexter glared at the vacant room, Blossom was nowhere in sight. The window was wide opened with the wind blowing ominously, knocking the branches of the trees against the frame. "How could that ruffian know she was here?" Dexter yelled at his parents and Blossom's parents. He had informed them of Blossom's secret relationship with the thief, much to their shock.

"Dexter, sweetheart, we'll find her. And if you still want her, we'll return her to her senses." His mother said.

"That man will be hanged if I have anything to say about it." Lord Kenneth told his only son. "Send out guards and contact all my allies, find that girl and that thief!"

* * *

Blossom woke up to find Brick sleeping next to her. She jolted. Did she-but...when did...? He woke up and smiled at her. "I know that look, Love...nothing happened, we just slept..." She calmed down.

"Oh..." Blossom had a splitting headache and it seemed like his voice was echoed. He held her closer until she stopped shaking from imbalance.

"I told them you shouldn't be drinking all of that when all you've ever had is light wine...I want you to rest...but we have to move or else that mother's boy will catch up to us." He brought out some commoner's clothes. It was a red dress with a dirty white blouse and sheepskin cloth shoes. "I got these for you, sorry if they aren't the right fit, but I got some rope too." Blossom smiled

and nodded, taking the clothes from him when she noticed he was still watching her.

"…Brick, don't watch me change!" Brick smiled at her warmly. "Yes?"

"…That's the first time you've called me by my name. If you want me to go, I'll go…just come out when you're ready." He went out the door with Blossom blushing while she changed.

Blossom finally came out to find Brick and his posse eating bread, jam, fresh milk, and bacon. Butch was first to notice her. "Ahh, Ms! C'mon, eat, we got a ways to go." Brick pushed Boomer out of the way and motioned Blossom to the seat that was Boomer's. Boomer nudged and battled with Butch before finally stealing a seat from the other table.

"Not funny, Boss!"

"Deal with it, the lady needed a seat." Blossom was passed a plate filled with grits, milk, biscuits, and eggs. "Eat up; Blossom, before these knuckleheads steal it off your plate."

"We can't help it; we're big boys with big appetites. We can't be pleased with such small portions." Blare said.

"Speaking of being displeased, Buttercup is gonna be real mad if she finds out about Millie from last night, Butch."

"Oh, man! I was drunk, I wasn't thinking."

"Same with all the other girls, Butch." Blossom just watched as they laughed at their friend's doom. She looked at Brick as he finished chewing. He pointed his fork at Butch.

"He's name is Butch and he is the one going steady with that girl you saw in the play, Buttercup. She's pretty fierce, Butch needs it. He's a wildcard, really…always flirting, always with some girl behind her back. But, he loves her unlike all the others…if she finds out he was with another girl for the night, he is dead once again."

"Hey…! That's…true…" Brick pointed to Boomer.

"Boomer is…interesting…he's our fastest thief in my 'kingdom'…he's also a softie, I can't tell you how many jobs he's blown, but he gets my quick jobs done."

"…I'm interesting!"

"And that is Blare." He pointed his fork to Blare, who merely looked at them while eating. "He's always disappearing, but he's smart."

"Not as smart as Brick, though."

"Anyways, he's going steady with Bell, the diva of the 'kingdom'. She's always complaining about never knowing his whereabouts, but she's a good doctor…for when he gets into scraps or anything, really."

"…Well, thank you for the introductions, Boss…" Butch said, reaching for Blossom's food. Brick glared at him and he backed down.

"Eat your food now, Love." Brick said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay…" She began eating again. It was only a little now, so she was finished in no time at all.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…" He helped her up.

"Let's go, we have a long way to go." He walked out with his lady following with her hand in his.

* * *

Ahhh, another chapter! A fun, chapter...shall I put more fluff into it? Should I be modest? Tell me...in your reviews...


	10. Alone Together

**Majority rules! Fluff is now included. By the way, please vote on my poll in my profile...it makes me happy! **

* * *

Alone together

Blossom smiled when she saw the small cottage Brick had. There was a barn in the back. Brick led her to the door and opened it. Butch, Blare, and Boomer led their horses to the barn. They would be sleeping above the horses because the cottage only had one room. The cottage was cold, as if no one had lived in it, and no one had. "We'll stay here and lay low for a bit, Blossom." He lit up a lamp and led her upstairs to the bedroom. "You can rest here, I make sure someone comes in every month to replace the mattress and clean the house."

"You have a barn, but you don't have animals."

"It's only for the animals I have when I come."

"Do you come here often, Brick?" She sat on the bed, smiling at him as he spoke with her.

"Once and awhile, when I have a job to do here or I need a break from London."

"It's sweet, I like it here."

"Then it's yours." She looked surprised when he said that. Before she could speak, he gave her a deep kiss. She hadn't kissed him for weeks, she realized. It felt like she had a piece of her back. He let go after a bit. "I'm happy to have you to myself." He said, making her blush.

"Brick, this is wrong, we shouldn't…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then, don't be afraid of me." She stared as he laid her down, blocking her from fleeing in embarrassment. She slowly removed his mask (**yeah, he never really took it off because he doesn't want to take a chance**). It made her heart thump when she actually saw his face. He was horribly attractive. Blossom's blush grew brighter then before as she clutched his mask to her chest. Brick chuckled darkly. "Well, you have seen my face without a mask…are you happy? Did you know many officials and bounty hunters would do anything to know what I look like?" Blossom looked down. He had unbuttoned his shirt and was obviously more man than Dexter was. He leaned down further and gave a deep kiss…it was only a beginning.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't found her?" Dexter growled at the official who reported the news.

"Many people have seen her in an Inn in the village, but no one will talk. One beggar said that they didn't want to betray their dark lord." Dexter growled as he sipped another cup of strong wine. He had taken it up since he lost Blossom; it seemed to calm his nerves. Many times, he would stumble back home in an angry, drunken rage before locking himself away in his bedroom.

"I'll pay even more if you triple your efforts to bring back my bride. I won't lose her to some street rat with no worth!" The official nodded and passed the order. Lady Kenneth put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Darling, she couldn't have gotten far. I've already contacted all the officials with one hundred miles, they will certainly catch them." Dexter shrugged her hand off and stormed off.

"Bring me more wine!" His order could be echoed through the hallways.

* * *

Blossom woke up to see him sleeping next to her. Now, she knew it had happened.

She was no longer an innocent maiden. Brick woke up as soon as she moved. His red eyes stared at her before a smile crept across his face. "Good morning, Love. You look ravishing this morning."

"Brick, we…"

"I know."

"Why?" Brick chuckled before propping himself up on his elbow.

"What a silly thing to ask, Darling. It was obvious that we became amorous and it took over, clouding all judgment…not that it was a bad thing, though." Blossom sighed, hugging her pillow in shame.

"If my mother knew, she would be so ashamed of me…"

"Your mother only wanted you to marry that boar so that you would be safe and happy, right?" She nodded. "Well, I believe she would be fine if she knew you were happy and safe with me, wouldn't she?" Blossom looked at him. He couldn't resist kissing her again; the big, innocent eyes got him. "I'm going to sleep for a bit longer," he lie back down and fell asleep. Blossom stayed up and got dressed before going downstairs, deciding to prepare breakfast for her beau.

* * *

Dexter stared at the wedding dress his men found at the same Inn Brick and Blossom stayed at. This was proof that she had been here. How could she leave this beautiful dress alone in this horrific place? This was her wedding dress! She was supposed to cherish it and smile when her child walked down the aisle in it. He turned to the Innkeeper. "Do you know where she went?"

"No, My Lord, I never inquire where my guests go after check out."

"Was she with anyone?" The Innkeeper didn't answer and looked away. "Who was she with?"

"I shall not tell for then I would be betraying my dark lord."

"Who is this dark lord?"

"…I won't tell…" Dexter's anger grew until he snapped once again. He stormed out of the room and ordered everyone to leave at once.

"Burn this roach nest down! And horsewhip this old bag!" The Innkeeper shouted in protest, begging for mercy. This was really getting to him. He didn't want to have to resort to becoming a tyrant to get his bride, but if he had to, then he would.

Blossom's mother stared in shock as the Inn burnt down to ashes. She was beginning to see why Blossom didn't want to marry Dexter. He was cruel and did whatever he wanted. He was very sexist (as proven when he shouted at his mother for being a 'stupid woman') and he was haughty, viewing himself higher than everyone he knew. She would have to talk to her husband about this. Dexter may not be the best choice for her precious daughter after all.

* * *

You wanted FLUFF! You got FLUFF! You can be happy because I ripped my heart out to give you this FLUFF!

It was fun, but now I have a big, gapping hole in my chest...can someone give me a ride to the hospital?


	11. Lady of Thieves

Lady of the Thieves

Brick woke to the smell of something cooking…something good. He got up and saw Blossom wasn't next to him. He vaguely remembered her leaving the room. He got up, wearing only a pair of dirt stained pants made of wool. (**I don't know what they called them, so let's go with pants…**) He didn't bother with the hat and mask, just making his way into the little kitchen. Butch, Boomer, and Blare were already down, gobbling down as much as their mouths could hold…and that was a lot. There were grits, bacon, hot cakes, everything Brick could think of. Blossom was making some tea when she noticed him. "Brick, you're up! It's nearly noon." Boomer looked up from his plate.

"Brick, you have got to try these sausages! I haven't eaten this well in forever!"

"Good morning to you too…wow, did…you make all this…?" Blossom nodded. "Where did you get…all…where's your necklace?" Blossom's hand flew to her neck and she blushed.

"Well…you didn't have much food and…you've already done so much…I…got Blare to go and sell it in town…" Brick looked surprised.

"Blossom, that was your necklace, you didn't need to-" She put her finger on his lips, silencing him. She had a serene look on her face, though her eyes told him she was equally passionate about him as he was about her.

"I wanted to." She said before pushing him to the table. "Now, eat something, Brick! Before those three horses eat it all." He sat down and began to eat obediantly. Blossom smiled and continued to make the tea and coffee. While she never thought she would be cooking, (not that she had a problem with it, Blossom loved to cook) she could see herself raising a family like this. Brick had downed his food in half the time of the others and was already drinking some of Blossom's freshly brewed coffee when Blare spoke up.

"So, what's the plan, Boss? Everybody in town now knows the lady's missing and I believe your name was tossed around."

"Ah ah ah, Blare...my stagename was tossed around...I was able to get a map out of a navigator." He went back to the room and was back within a minute before clearing a spot and laying out an intricate map made out in ink. It looked like it belonged to royalty.

"How'd you get this? These run for a lot of gold..."

"I told you...I got it out of a navigator..." They all looked at him. "I gambled it outta him." They looked at the map. "Never bet against me while your drunk, remember that, boys." They laughed at his remark. Blossom smiled and began cleaning up the dishes. Brick took her hand and kissed it. "Now, what we can do is lay low here for a couple of weeks...after about two weeks, we'll move up to Berney's..."

"Berney got busted, remember? He was hanged." Butch said with a flat tone.

"Oh right..."

"When did that happen?" They looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"We were watching from the ends..."

"You were watching your friend get hung?" Blossom asked. They looked at her.

"Ummm...I'm going to go feed the horses..." Butch rushed out.

"I gotta change the hay..." Boomer followed. Blare just got up and left the kitchen. Brick ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of how to explain.

"Well...I...okay, it seems strange, but there wasn't much I could do. He was going to rat out my operation."

"Why?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dearest, you know thieves aren't looked upon kindly. If he had ratted us out, most of us would be hung too."

"What about the rest of you?" He made a slicing motion across his throat.

"And since I'm one of the higher ups, I'd be with that percentage...I had to do something..."

"What did you do?"

"I dropped a descreet word that he had stolen some of the king's horses and sold them on the black market."

"That's terrible, why would you-" He looked at her, "That wasn't a lie?"

"Nope, not in the least...I know everything that happens in that world, Doll. So, he made a major mistake when he tried to get his record wiped by snitching out the rest of us." Brick said, sitting down. She gave him a look. He held her close and looked into her eyes. "I'm not a bad person...I've done bad things, I've had bad times...I get into bad moods and...but I'm not a bad person...It was his mistake, but he just wanted to do something for his pregnant young wife...which is why I had her placed with a friend I know in France and from what I hear, she's doing pretty well..."

"So, you had her husband killed, but moved her to another place so she would be safe?"

"That's pretty much it." She shook her head. She would have to get used to this lifestyle. "Now, I'm going to go talk to the boys about what we're going to do and then we'll..." He gave her a deep kiss, "pick up where we left off."

* * *

Y'know what I love...making chapter titles that contradict themselves...like...Lonely Company...Worthless Riches...it's fun making those up, but it's a complete headache...so remember what I do for you people, because you don't appriciate me ENOUGH! You should worship the ground I walk on! Just kidding...It's great doing this...I wasn't able to update because my aunt (whom has MS) had surgery...so I was with her...I really hope someone is taking good care of her pitbull.


	12. Next Step to Darkness

(sitting in a corner, playing with a Rubix cube)

Brick-...

Blossom-...

Dexter-...Need we say any more?

* * *

Next Step to Darkness

Blossom woke up, moving. She looked up to see Brick carrying her, looking serious. She looked around with her eyes wide open. They weren't in that nice cottage, now they were moving through the woods. "Brick?"

"Shhh, my dear, it's alright."

"What's going on?" She could hear Boomer, Butch, and Blare's horses' footsteps in the damp grass. By how tired she still was, she could tell it was still dawn…and the fact that the sky overhead was a dark peach color. The forest seemed quiet, the wind barely moved the leaves of trees and bushes…Not even crickets stirred.

"A friend of mine came over, saying Dexter's lackeys are getting closer to us…had to move us outta there quick…so we're going to a place I know about…" He smiled as he spoke. She looked confused. "Just try to sleep a little more."

"H-how can I, Brick? I'm on a horse; in your arms…I can't sleep anymore." Brick gave her a dark, tempting look and she blushed. "Oh dear, no! No, I didn't mean that!" He shook his head.

"Too late," He cleared his throat and his friends looked at him. "Head over to Mitch's place and wait for me there…I have business to take care of." Blossom gulped and blushed crimson red when they nodded, smirking. They continued down the path while Brick swerved onto a pathway more deep into the forest, where…unless you were close enough, you wouldn't even be able to hear a tree fall.

* * *

Blossom woke up again; her dress was barely on anymore. She would need a new one. Brick was lying next to her, sound asleep. She blushed harder when she realized it was almost noon now and they had been asleep all this time. She shook her beau awake. "Yes, yes? What is it?" He got up rather quickly, looking around. When he saw they were still alone, his tense muscles relaxed. "Yes, my Precious?"

"Ummm…Darling, when were you expected?" He shrugged.

"I dropped in whenever I please and drop out whenever I please." Brick said, lying back and closing his eyes again.

"B-but what if we're found?"

"Blossom, my dear, look around you…this place has been untouched by man…we are safe from any prying eyes."

"But what about Dexter's…ehem…'lackeys'?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow. He stretched and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, Darlin'…do you want to leave that badly? Where we won't be alone anymore?"

"I think if we keep getting alone…I may end up pregnant in two months time…" He chuckled.

"What are you saying? I'm not ready for kids." Blossom looked at him in shock.

"Really?" It was another revelation, she seemed to having a lot of those lately. This man, whom set her heart on fire when he was just in her thoughts, seemed to know more about her than she did about him. Now that she thought about it, children never came up in any of their conversations. Granted, most of them were of passion, love, and need for one another…some were of hate towards Dexter and the idea of this arranged marriage…but still. "Do you not like children?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't accept small, abandoned children into my care." He said, smiling. "I love children, but my life is too shaky for children…when it's more stable, we'll have a child." As he said this, Brick rubbed her hand with his thumb. Blossom blushed and smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind a son later in life."

"…I hope to give you one soon…" He nodded.

"And maybe a daughter for you to pamper the way you weren't."

"Like not forcing her to marry someone she doesn't want to."

"Exactly." He got up and reached for his shirt, pulling it back on. "Let's move, we've rested enough…any longer and we'll have to camp out here." He smiled while she lay there, smiling dreamily at him. Blossom giggled and nodded.

"Alright." She stood up and straightened her clothes, following him. He helped her onto his horse, which had been sleeping, grazing, and prancing about the meadow this whole time. Brick climbed on after and rode the rest of the way with Blossom humming to him. She would have stopped earlier, but he told her he wanted to keep hearing her voice. When the sun reached the middle of the sky and the air grew considerably warmer, they came to a large estate. It had a few small cottages, but it was mainly for a large stone mansion. The black metal gate circled the mansion and inside there were flowers, stone pathways, and fountains.

"…Well, we're here. We can stay here for a while."

"…Brick…who lives here?" He was silent before finally speaking.

"My mother...you'll like her, she's sweet."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but this was all my little brain could muster. (And my little brain is actually pretty fantastic, given the fact I don't just have blonde moments...no offense, Blonde Peoples...)


	13. Gentlemanly Beast

(speed walking to the mail box which is a block from my apartment)

Blossom-Oh, Ms. Neko, hello.

Hi! (really curt)

Blossom-...A-are you...going somewhere?

I am!

Blossom-...Well...h-have fun...

I will! (leaves)

Blossom-...What is with her?

* * *

A Gentlemanly Beast

The mansion was grander then hers by far. It reminded her of Dexter's, but much more welcoming. Vases filled with roses and camellias were placed perfectly in different places, filling the room with a sweet, mother-like smell that wasn't overpowering. Brick stood there, as if he felt out of place…and didn't care. He stared at the tapestries and framed artwork that hung on the walls when a delighted squeal echoed in the mansion. Suddenly, the sound of tiny, rapid footsteps was made and Blossom saw a small woman hug Brick happily. She looked like she was in her late forties, maybe early fifties, but her bright blue eyes were filled with kindness and warmth. The wrinkles in her face looked like they were delicately scratched in and there weren't many of them. Her black hair was slightly curly and pulled back into a beautiful pony tail… "My darling boy, it's so nice to have you home! You haven't been here in two years, and not even a letter, Naughty boy." She playfully thwacked him on the head as he chuckled.

"I've missed you too, Mother. Thank you for sheltering me and my friends." With that she scoffed.

"You think I would let you die in the streets? You could be a cold blooded murder and I would still let you in, Brick. After all, you're my little boy." At that, she noticed Blossom, standing there with her hands clasped together. "And…who is this?" She asked. It wasn't cold, but it sounded more like routine.

"Mother, this is Blossom, the love of my life." When he said that, she raised an eyebrow. "She's the girl I told you about."

"Oh! So, you're the famous girl Brick has told me about? Well, when he said you were too beautiful to not be an angel, he surely wasn't exaggerating, my dear." She came over and took Blossom's hands. "I'm Lady Keane, but please, call me mother. I want to be as close to you as possible, and find out how you captured my elusive son's heart."

"T-thank you very much." She said, smiling. "I-I hope I'm not a burden."

"Nonsense, you silly girl, you are very much welcome here. And you, young man, you go get some rest…your friends are also resting, but…I wonder why you didn't come at the same time?" She gave him a look and he avoided her knowing gaze. Blossom's face turned red as the rose vase next to her. "You know where your room is, Brick, but I think we ought to keep your room a secret, my dear. I will have no…sinful actions in my house, for I am a God fearing woman, I am!" She told Blossom, winking. Blossom giggled.

"Mother…" Brick groaned, shaking his head. "Honestly, do you think I would lower myself as to take a woman against her will?"

"You don't want me to answer that. Now, off! Go, shoo!" Brick laughed before grabbing Blossom and planting a deep kiss on her lips and a light trail of butterfly kisses on her neck. Now, Blossom's face was even redder…due to the fact his mother was standing right next to her. He smirked and left without another word. He really didn't need to say anything. Lady Keane then turned to Blossom. "I see he hasn't changed a bit."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I was always hounding the boy to settle down…always with different women up until a few years ago. Oh, how old are you, dear?"

"…Fifteen, Madam…"

"Well, it's not that big an age difference, Brick will be twenty next year." Blossom's now normal face went back to red. So, he was practically full grown while she was still considered adolescent. "But up until two years ago, he was always with different women. I'm glad you finally calmed him down." Lady Keane kept telling her about the days when Brick was her age while she led her to her room. "And, would you believe it? Brick was actually able to ride an uncanny, stubborn steed and ride him better than his father and uncles. I was so proud of him." Blossom smiled at the story, she could imagine a younger Brick, boldly riding a fierce horse faster than anyone else. She could see his hair being ruffled by the wind, his red eyes gleaming with a lust for more excitement as the dangerous horse barreled forward at full speed…strangely, he was less muscular than he was now, more boyish. Blossom blushed, wondering what it would have been like to meet Brick when he was fifteen…obviously she would have been four, but…what if they were the same age when he was fifteen, would he still love her…or would it be different? Blossom was startled out of her thoughts when Lady Keane touched her shoulder. "This is it, Sweetheart; I hope it's to your liking." Lady Keane opened the door for her and Blossom smiled.

The main color theme was pink and white…like strawberries and cream. The queen sized bed was on a cherry wood bed frame with a delicate and thin pink canopy. The sheets were silk and satin and made it look like she would be sleeping on strawberry shortcake. The dresser and wardrobe was white as well and she had a cherry wood bookcase. It was simple; modest…there was a grandfather clock in the room, a nightstand, and a white vanity. All in all, she adored it more than she did her own room. "Oh, it's so lovely! Thank you!" Lady Keane smiled at her pleased tone. She nodded.

"You should rest now, Dearie, I'll send a maid up for you when it's time for lunch." She kissed her cheek and left her to be alone. Blossom closed the door and caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror. For the first time, she looked…out of place. She knew she was from a middle class family, but her father's connections always made her look like she had a higher status. Blossom stared down at herself and remembered the conversation she had with Maya before…about wishing for adventure and who she might end up with…Blossom giggled, it seems her first guess was right…except Brick didn't seem like a horrid beast…he was very polite, but intimidating…and that was very attractive.

"I love the sound of your laughter, you know that?" She looked behind her and found Brick leaning against the doorframe.

"How did you know which room?"

"I know this house so well, I could take it apart, clean it, and put it back together." He said, sauntering in and sitting on her bed. "Wow, Mother hasn't changed this room a bit."

"Oh?"

"It used to belong to my cousin, but she's off in Peru, married to some merchant." Blossom sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist before closing his eyes.

"Brick, did you just come here to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you sleep in your room?"

"I sleep better with you, Darling." With that said, Blossom let him rest while stroking his head. No, he definitely wasn't horrid.

* * *

_What is lying on me? _Blossom opened one eye to see Brick was holding her extremely close, he was practically on top. She blushed and slowly moved, trying to break his steel-like grasp without waking him up. No such luck. Brick woke with the slightest movement and smirked at her. "Comfy?"

"Well…I would be…if I could breathe." He gave her a throaty laugh before shifting his weight, so now she could move freely and breathe. Blossom sat up and looked at the grandfather clock; it hadn't even been an hour since they got here. "What happened to Butch, Boomer, and Blare?"

"Oh, them? Well, Boomer should be sleep right about now. Butch is in the dining room, eating and flirting with all the maids. And Blare is somewhere on the estate, he may be fishing." Brick said, stretching. "And, it is now…six o'clock, and my mother's probably napping. So, we're practically alone until lunch." As he said that, he stroked her face and played with her hair. "Oh, the possibilities are endless, Blossom, _endless_." Blossom sat up and smiled, trailing his jaw with her pinky nail.

"Well, it's my turn to choose now, Brick…why don't we follow Blare's example? Let's go for a walk outside." Before he could say much, she was up and at the door, smiling at him. Brick laughed and got up, following her. They walked side by side, talking about politics, the weather, and interesting theories. When they got out into the estate, Blossom was pleased with the location, but then she just had to ask. "…Brick…your mother, she's...very well established…so, why are you reduced to being a thief?" Brick didn't answer. In fact, his eyes darkened for a moment before softening.

"It's not that I'm not happy with my lifestyle, but…I guess it does cause some questions, doesn't it?" He said quietly. "The truth is, she's not my birth mother…her husband, though, was my father. I'm a child between him and his mistress." Blossom's eyes widened as he said that.

"So…"

"Yes, I am an illegitimate child…but I was raised very well…I consider myself lucky, she nursed me and took me in like I was her own son when my birth mother died…but, because I am not fully noble and my mother was of the lower class, I wasn't eligible to inherit the estate. I wouldn't have been anyway, I was the youngest in a family of three boys and two girls." He began to explain his life to her. "Ever since childhood, I had to take hand-me-downs from my older brothers and they weren't too kind to me since I was my mother's and father's favorites. In fact, my father told me he would give me the inheritance if I wanted it. I refused though."

"Why? You could have been a noble."

"I didn't think it was right. By his linage, my older brother was the rightful heir…after that; my other older brother would take what was left, even if it meant I was left with nothing." Brick explained. "To accustom to being poor soon, I took up living in a cottage by myself and not taking much help, though my parents were very adamant about wanting me to just stay home with them and take care of them when they gave my brothers their inheritance. Soon, after that, I became more of a gambler, but I was good…I wouldn't gamble what I didn't have and I became notorious for punishing those who didn't pay me my dues. I also stole from them and that's how I became the best thief in all of England…as you could guess, I went on stealing and basically only gambled when it was necessary…and I built up my reputation of being the best criminal in England." He sounded like he didn't regret it and if he seemed happy, Blossom was fine with it.

"Don't you wish, though, that you could walk the streets without looking over your shoulder?" He swept her into his arms and smiled down at her. She knew the answer: Nope.

"I live for this life, I like the thrill, and the danger…it excites me almost as much as you." Blossom smiled shyly at that answer. Just when it seemed that they were about to kiss for the umpteenth time that day, they heard Butch scream.

"What in the world…?"

"Brick, save me!" Brick sighed.

"…Buttercup's here…"

* * *

When they got to where the scream originated, the room was eerily still. Then they heard a fierce feminine yell. "You cheating piece of-!" It seemed she was too angry to finish her sentence. "You think I wouldn't be able to find out if you were with some floozy this whole time! Brick isn't the only one with connections, you piece of scum!" Butch was backed against a wall, staring at the petite girl in front of him with a look of pure fear.

The girl was well under his height, maybe…Blossom's height. Her hair was fluffy looking and dark black. "Only you would walk into my mother's house just to skin Butch alive, Buttercup." The girl spun around and faced Brick with her fierce glare. Blossom flinched and she even saw a little fear in Brick's eyes, though it didn't touch his face. It was like being glared at by a tiger, it made your heart stop. Then her eyes softened a bit.

"Nice to see you too, Brick."

"I see you've been ratted out, Butchie Boy."

"I wonder by whom?" Butch glared at Boomer, who avoided his gaze.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" Lady Keane came in with a tray of tea, smiling.

"It's so nice to have you back, Buttercup, it's been too quiet." Buttercup smiled at her while a beautiful blonde girl came in after. "And, you, little Bubbles? I can't believe you got your hands all cut up, riding a horse, you never cease to amaze me."

"I-I'm sorry, Mother…I'm so clumsy sometimes…" Bubbles said, bowing her head slightly. "Brick! It's so nice to see you!" She said, coming up to him. She looked at Boomer, both of them blushed. "…H-hello, Boomer…"

"Hello, Bubbles…you didn't mind riding all the way here, right?"

"Of course not…I love coming to Mother's house, but Bell couldn't come."

"Yeah, one of the little kids has the mumps, so she has to stay home."

"Oh, well, I'll pack some tea leaves for her. Have you all met Blossom, Brick's new lover?" At that, Blossom's face went red and she smiled shyly.

"Hello…I'm…I'm Blossom…" She said, feeling Brick's hand on her shoulder. Buttercup was the first one up and she shook her hand. Buttercup had a strong, fierce grip and Blossom took this as further evidence that she was not to be messed with.

"Well, I'm darn pleased to meet ya, Bloss! Name's Buttercup, I _was_ Butch's girl…now, I don't think so."

"Buttercup, do we need to have this conversation _right now_?" Butch said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Buttercup's eyes flashed and she turned on him.

"Oh, so now I'm not important enough for you to talk to me _now_?" Her voice was slowly rising. The entire room watched. Sometime during the fight, Blare had silently slipped next to Brick and whispered something to him. He nodded and left just as silently.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Honey."

"I'm not your honey!"She screamed at him. "Maybe Millie? Or Annie? Or Megan? Or Jessica?" She began naming off all the woman Butch had been with since being there. Butch gulped and looked around for help. Not even Lady Keane could possibly save him. Bubbles turned to Blossom and curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you, Blossom. I'm Bubbles." Bubbles seemed very elegant and a tad childlike. Blossom noticed how Boomer liked to look at her from across the room. "I hope we get along well."

"I think we will." Blossom looked back toward Butch and Buttercup. Butch was, once again, backed against the wall with fear in his eyes. Buttercup sure was a force to be reckoned with. "…Butch isn't going to die, is he?"

"…I…am not too sure about that…usually, somehow he can smooth his way with her, but there are times when she gives him such a thrashing, we have to pull her off him. It still amazes me how they still love each other."

"It shouldn't…" Boomer came up and pointed at the two. When the two girls looked, Butch had Buttercup in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss. She seemed calmer now. "See? She's really fierce with her men and he's quite loose with his women. They complete each other." The girls nodded. Now, it made total sense.

Brick came back with Blare and he had a fierce look on his face. "…It seems Dexter is now headed in this direction. We're leaving."

* * *

(speed walking to store)

Brick- Oh, hello, Neko.

Hi! (curt once more, need chocolate)

Brick-...Did...I do something?

No!

Brick-...Well...don't let me hold you up...

Not a problem! (leaves)

Brick-...She needs a chocolate fix.


	14. The Infamous Theatre

(sitting in throne, watching everyone do stuff)

Errr... (fixes crown) today's a little slow in the comedy department...

Bubbles/Boomer-(practicing their lines)

Buttercup/Butch-(fixing up props)

Blossom/Brick-(overgoing plans)

Bell-(getting her make up done)

Blare-(filing papers)

* * *

The Infamous Theatre

Blossom stood there, staring at the amazing theatre she stood in the middle of. The walls were painted the color of thick blood. The curtains that drooped around the stage were a dirty golden color. Props and pieces of costumes were littered around on the stage. The audience was huge and there was a big, crystal chandelier hanging over the chairs. The chairs themselves were velvet with wooden arms and legs. "Wow…" Blossom whispered. She turned to Buttercup in awe. "You work here?"

"Occasionally…I travel all around Europe doing two jobs…shows and running Boss' errands that he is too lazy to do himself." Buttercup replied.

"I happen to be very busy…"

"Really now? Snogging ladies while you steal from them? Gambling? Fighting?"

"Snogging?" Blossom raised an eyebrow at him. Brick's eyes widened and he glared at Buttercup through his mask. Butch turned away slowly, not wanting to watch. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at Blossom again.

"That was before we met, Love. You are the only one I want now." Blossom's expression didn't lighten for a minute before turning back to Buttercup. Sometimes, this man…

"So, you're really going to leave me here?" Brick shook his head.

"I'm just keeping you here until I get word that Dexter's men have moved in the opposite direction. Then, I'll come and pick you up personally…" He held her closely and smiled. "We'll get married, go back to that cottage…" He was speaking into her neck now. It tickled. She blushed and smiled as he swayed back and forth with her. "Have a couple of children...imagine it...I come home, two sons playing with their toys and dogs by the fire...a little girl playing with a doll as you finish setting the table...and when the children are all tucked in their bed, I'll give you a reward for being such a loving wife and mother." Then he squeezed her bum. She shrieked a bit and giggled, hitting his chest.

"Three children?"

"With another on the way."

"Do you wish to give birth to an entire village?" She sighed. He gave her a big smile and tickled her chin before whispering.

"I plan to give you the life you've been wanting."

"Boss!" Boomer called from the door. Brick dropped out of his romantic phase and went to Boomer.

"What is it now?"

"Well, I was looking over the route and I got a question..." Blossom couldn't hear anything else because she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Bubbles smiling brightly.

"This is going to get boring, want to go and see the costumes?"

"Can we do that?"

"Of course!" Buttercup said. "That's one of the fun things, trying on different costumes. Let's go!" The girls went off and climbed onto the stage, heading where Buttercup directed. The hallways were littered with large platforms, latters, buckets, rags and everything else you might need in a theatre. Buttercup opened a room and gave them a showy bow. "I present to you, the room of dreams...the costume room." Inside the room was a beautiful array of costumes for almost every story preformed on stage...Hannibal...Much Ado About Nothing...The Prince and the Pauper...The Forest Queen (which Buttercup had the lead female role in), it was amazing...Bubbles picked up a feathery mask and began dancing around and clapping her hands like a gypsy. They laughed and joined. Blossom grabbed a nearby sari and wrapped it around her body, twirling. Buttercup picked up a prop drum and began to hit it, laughing. They went around the room, grabbing random costumes and trying them on, giggling the entire time.

"Are we having fun, ladies?" Butch came in and smirked. Buttercup now had a viking hat on, she was dressed as if she were a beautiful Viking girl (one of the thin ones). "I'm a little frightened about you wearing that hat, Love."

"Why?"

"Because when you're mad, you'll probably ram into me with it."

"Possibly." She lightly pounded his chest when he grabbed her and kissed her straight on the mouth. It was just something you couldn't turn away from. Buttercup gripped his hair and pulled while he lifted her up and held her even closer, it that was possible. Finally they needed air and let go, panting with flushed faces.

"...I thought you both would suffocate..."

"Scandelous..." Blossom whispered. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at them before Butch grabbed her face and put his mouth around it. She mumbled protests before giving up, Butch wasn't letting go.

"Hey, Butch, did you-what in the name of the good lord?" Blare stared as his friend continued to snog his girl before shaking his head in frustrastion. "Butch, you were supposed to tell them it was time for us to leave!" Butch finally let go of her.

"I don't want to, I want to stay with my sweetie..."

"It's always like this..." Bubbles whispered to Blossom. "When they haven't seen one another for a long time, and after they're done chewing each other out, they go into a long romantic fit for days until it finally wears off a bit...they can be so dependant."

"Ahhh..." So Buttercup did the same with Butch as she did with Brick. "I would have never guessed."

"Butch, we have to go! The more time we lose, the closer we get to being found out...and the angrier Boss gets." Blare said. Butch growled, putting her down.

"Can't I take her with me? Then I'd stay out of trouble."

"Trust me, if that happened, I could die happy, but I promised the theatre owner that I'd act for the new play he's making. It's going to play in a couple of nights, so I have a lot to do." Buttercup said. "But, maybe...when we see each other again..." As she said this, she kissed his jawline, "we'll spend more time together." He chuckled before kissing her forehead and letting go.

"Well, ladies, sadly we must bid you ado..."

"I wish you didn't have to." Blossom sighed when she felt hands pull her back. She nearly screamed when she was spun around to see Brick smirking at her. "Brick!"

"Shhhh, 'Boss', remember?"

"Are yo correcting me, _Boss_?" She kissed his jawline, rubbing his pecks. He laughes as he hold her. "Do you really need to go? I want you here..."

"I know, I know, but I promise...as soon as it's all clear, I'll come and pick you right up...and we'll finally start our life together..."

"Promise?"

"Yup...did you know that at my cottage, far behind those hills far east...is a beautiful meadow of honeysuckle...blooms every spring...I'd bring as much honeysuckle I could carry...you would love it."

"It'll be nice..." Blossom giggled, loving the idea. Brick smiled and rocked her back and forth. "You have to go now, Brick?" He nodded and kissed her gently.

"And when I get back...I'm bringing you a nice necklace and flowers...just for you." Blossom sighed, smiling up at him again.

"Boss!" Butch called him over. Brick growled and put on his other 'mask', the cold hearted thief lord. "Let's go now, we're burning daylight."

"I know..." He pulled Blossom close and whispered, "I'll write as much as I can..."

"How will I know-"

"You'll know..." After that, Brick led the boys out.

* * *

I told you, everything is a little slow toda-(hears something blow up)

Okay, who?

Butch/Buttercup/Black-(raises their hands)

See? (looking at files and overlooking story chapters) Slow, boring day...

Black-We blew up a sushi joint...

YOU WHAT! I LOVE SUSHI!

Black-Did I say 'sushi joint'? I meant...dentist's office...

Oh, okay...


	15. The Amazing Play

This is finally here! It's been stuck in my head since my conception!

PPG/RRB-...What?

Just read okay!

* * *

The Amazing Play

Blossom stood behind the curtain, watching the workers of the theatre quickly set up the stage. It was a whimsical scene with a beautiful forest scene and the actors were spread about in groups, going over their scripts. She looked at her disguise. Though she couldn't get her a wig, Buttercup made her wear a maid's outfit and told the stage manager that she was her new helper. Everyone watched her, amazed by her grace and feminine ways. She was nice, smart, and quiet. That was only because Blossom was thinking about Brick and what he might be doing right now. "Melissa, where are you?" Buttercup called for her. She wore a powdered wig and a big puffy, soft green and white dress. She had been powdered and painted and poked and prodded…and she was not in a good mood. Blossom quickly ran to her friend.

"Yes, Ms. Buttercup?"

"I need you to make sure my snack is delivered to my room before I get there for my break. Last time, they were late and it wasn't even satisfying. I don't want to go through that again. And, also, please tell the errand boy to pick up a new pillow with duck feathers, not goose. Goose makes me itchy." She nodded. Buttercup could be a very demanding boss. The beautiful redhead nodded and scurried away from the stage. She relayed her orders and sighed. Blossom had been on her feet more time in the last three days than she had been in her whole life.

"Bubbles, is life always this hard?" She asked the blonde when she got to Buttercup's dressing room. The girl had been suffering with a fever since last night and Buttercup had condemned her to bed. She sat up, her golden hair falling to her shoulders.

"What? Peasant life? Why, yes it is. It's a tough, unforgiving life where you either do as your told, tell others what to do, or die alone in the streets. Brick is the one who tells others what to do...I nearly died in the streets...it's quite amazing how different we are when I've been with him since I was fifteen."

"Since you were fifteen?" Bubbles nodded, her sapphire blue eyes seemed to brighten the more exhausted she was.

"Boomer found me and Brick was the one who taught me how to survive. Butch, well...taught me how to avoid someone very well. And Blare taught me...something, I just can't remember." She smiled tiredly. The small faerie-like blonde looked absolutely exhausted, so Blossom simply brushed her golden hair back soothingly. She smiled. "My auntie...used to do that..."

"Really?"

"...Yes, she was always very sweet to me. My mum was her older sister and always jealous because my pa loved her more...he wanted to marry her, but he had to marry my mum for money...he planned to divorce her when my grandpa died, but...my auntie died first of leukemia..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry...you must have loved her very much."

"Yes...she taught me that...everyone deserved love...even if it seemed impossible, it took a strong couple to achieve it..." Blossom smiled. Even though she was so tired, Blossom could see the blue through her golden lashes. She smiled sweetly. "You remind me of my auntie..."

"Well, I'm honored to have such a comparison made." Finally, Buttercup's snack came in and then the actress herself shortly after.

"Is it so~o hard just to get one simple line right? I mean, really! What a novice, that new girl from Oxford or Swindin or something. How did she get into this theatre?" She sat down angrily in her seat and looked at the plate. "Ugh...hazelnut soup, I hate that!" Bubbles was fast asleep. "Do you like it, Blossom? You can have it. You haven't had lunch, have you?"

"Nope, I haven't." She sat on the nearby stool and took the small glass bowl of cocoa brown soup with bits of nuts and bale leaves. She took a silver tarnished spoon and began eating. "So, what's wrong?"

"That new girl...Maddie Longhoft, I think, is such a novice...she can't get the tone or wording right, and she trumps around stage like she's the best thing ever! Well, she should be told who's the star here..." She growled. "_Me me me meeeeeeee~_" She sang out beautifully, causing Blossom to laugh loudly.

"Oh, Buttercup I'm sure that the play will go on flawlessly anyway." Blossom had read over the script. It was about a beautiful princess who is sent to a different country to marry a lord, but is kidnapped by a handsome rogue and falls in love while befriending his younger sister (who was being played by Maddie Longhoft).

"It will, definately...definately...because if that girl ruins it for me..." She took an apple in her hand and crushed it. Blossom smiled. "Well, I don't have to be on stage for another three hours...I'm going to nap for a bit, do what you will..." She made Bubbles scoot over and, after cleaning off all her makeup and taking off her costume, climbed in next to the blonde and fell asleep. Blossom smiled and read over the script again. When she did, her thoughts automatically drifted back to Brick. What was he doing? Did he miss her? Did he get away safely?

* * *

Brick lay low to the ground as he watched with his boys. At least fifteen men had stormed down the dusty road, looking for the thieving king and his faithful companions, not knowing that the ones they searched for were lying down in the thick brush of English countryside. Finally, they were a sizeable distance away and Brick sat up, looking down the road.

No one else was coming.

"Okay, mates, the coast is clear." The rest of them came up.

"Well, then...shall we get going?" Boomer asked, pulling leaves and small twigs from his blonde hair.

"I think we need to camp for the night." Blare suggested.

"I say we find another town and stay there. I know some men who will let us stay in their homes for the night." Butch put in. Brick held up his hand, signaling silence.

"We set up camp tonight and travel toward a town at dawn...where did we put our horses, Boomer?" The blonde man quickly went into the trees and retrieved all their horses. "Good...let's find a good place to hide." He went deep into the woods and found a clearing before nodding. "Here is good...we're going to stay here." By that time, the sky grew darker. Blare built up a hearty fire and Butch brought in some fish. Brick watched them cook on a flat piece of rock.

"How do you think the girls are doing now?" Boomer asked quietly.

"You mean, how do we think _Bubbles _is doing now?"

"Be quiet!" He punched Butch in the arm. "And yes, I do...after all, she's got a weak constitution. Who knows what illnesses are being spread at that theatre...and she looked a little pale-"

"That's just because you were leaving her, she definately wishes you would wed her already..." Boomer laughed.

"Please...Bubbles is a blueblood, whether or not her family tossed her out. The next lord she meets will see that...what do I have against him?" Blare began to count off his fingers.

"You found her and nursed her back to health. You comforted her when she cried. You slept next to her when she was too afraid to do so herself. You brought her gifts from places you went to that detered you from seeing her everyday. You always give her most of your food. You get her sugar for her tea..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" They all laughed. Brick patted his shoulder.

"I can assure you, Blossom and Buttercup are taking care of her. And she isn't as weak as you think. After all, she's the fastest girl I have ever seen."

"She _can_ run, can't she?"

"The one who should worry is Blare." Blare looked up from his cooking fish.

"Huh?"

"After all, if you don't start spending more time with Bell, you'll lose your fiancee."

"What? Why? Whose been after her?"

"Nobody...though people make eyes..." Butch teased.

"And people meaning Butch..." The two others lauged while Blare glared at his green clad friend.

"If I find out, and she will tell me, that you have been making advances on my woman...I'll tell Buttercup..."

"Oh, dear lord, NO! I haven't done anything!" They all laughed, ate, and went into their sacks.

"...Hey...Brick..."

"...Huh?"

"How do you think Blossom is doing?" He smiled.

"That girl can hold her own, I'll tell you that."

* * *

"ARRRGH! I can't take you anymore!"

_**CRASH!** _

Blossom jumped and ran up the stage stairs to the stage to see Buttercup in a fuming rage as Maddie Longhoft stood away from her, glaring like a brat. She had short cropped brown hair and pale skin, like Blossom's. She was dressed in a lovely ruby red maid's outfit. Buttercup was dressed the same way, only green. "Jewels? You are a thief's little sister, you don't have any jewels!" Maddie glared her brown eyes.

"Well, I'm an actress! I should at least have a few jewels on my costume!" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her whiny voice. The director was trying to gain control of the situation. "I don't think you should be talking, you old wart~" A gasp rippled through the growing crowd. "After all, your acting isn't all that amazing." Blossom has seen her act and Buttercup act...Buttercup is the Goddess of Acting. Maddie was simply mortal. Buttercup grew deathly quiet. You could practically see her eyes glow like an angry panther's. She turned to the director.

"I refuse to act with such a lowly brat!" She stormed off stage. "Someone grab my coat, wake my friend, and prep a carriage! I'm going home!" The director gasped again.

"W-wait, Ms. Buttercup, please! I'm begging you, please stay! We can work something out of this!"

"Not with that wench out here! I'd rather eat glass then every be on stage with that mousy brown haired fool!" Bubbles groggily made it from the dressing room to Blossom's side.

"What's happening?"

"That new girl, Maddie, has finally done it. Buttercup is threatening to walk out."

"Oh dear...if Ms. Buttercup leaves this late, the play will have to be cancelled...but how can we replace Ms. Maddie?" One maid said. Suddenly, Bubbles had an idea.

"Sir, dear Sir! I want to speak with you!" She called over to the director and pointed to Blossom. "This girl has read your script every night since we got here, she can recite all the lines perfectly. Maybe she can play the thief's little sister?" He looked her up and down.

"What? Her? A maid!" Now Maddie was upset. "You can't replace me with her!"

"As Ms. Buttercup pointed out so eloquently before, you really have no credibility to make such outlandish demands. Can you really recite her lines?" Blossom nodded dumbly, wondering what Bubbles just put her in. "Then, you are hired. Ms. Goldfoold-"

"Longhoft!"

"You are fired." The young actress stared and then shrieked, stomping her foot angrily. Then she stormed out. Buttercup smiled contently, her diva moment finally leaving.

"Now that's better, I'm sure work will be more enjoyable with you around." Blossom finally uttered a word.

"...HUH?"

* * *

Awww...and now it gets interesting as I write like a playwrite.

PPG/RRB-Huh?

Gawd, you people are such idiots!


	16. The Perfect Trap

(walks in whistling while holding a box with holes in it)

Brick-Zshizshi!

Yes?

Butch-My Zshizshi Senses just tingled.

...Huh?

Blare-Butch has Zshizshi Senses and whenever they tingle, it means you did something...what did you do?

Well...I thought...

Boomer-What?

We needed...

Brick-What?

A...

All-WHAT?

Mascot!

All-...Oh no...

* * *

The Perfect Trap

Blossom peered outside the velvet red curtains and gulped. Already, the theatre was filling up with people dressed in large dresses and suits with powdered wigs and with each seat that was taken, Blossom felt her heart beat harder. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shrieked, spinning around. Buttercup laughed, dressed up with her hair done in a long braid and her make up plastered all over her face. The director had decided to scrap the wig, saying it made her look too old to be a young princess. "Nervous?"

"Oh, quite definitely. I-I've never been in a play before…" Blossom was dressed in the ruby red maid's dress with her hair done in messy curls, making it look like she hadn't brushed it, but it looked so amazing on her, sometimes they couldn't help the urge to touch it.

"Don't worry about it; the first time is always the scariest. It gets a lot easier once you start to say your lines and you've been practicing from dawn 'til dusk for days. You know all the lines already, so you'll be amazing." Buttercup said. "Oh, I'd better get in place, you should wait off stage until your scenes start coming." Blossom rushed off as the curtains were drawn. Buttercup went back to go up a ladder, leading to a fake balcony and actors began to fill the stage, chattering about how the royal wedding was so exciting. About how they couldn't wait to see their beloved youngest princess ride off on a horse to meet her future husband.

"_What an exciting time!_

_Oh, what a merry day!_

_Only three days until she leaves._

_Though, our hearts will be sad,_

_For we love her the best,_

_Our littlest princess will leave us _

_And travel through giants_

_To see her new life~_"

"Someone fix the cake!"

"Someone ready the pigs to slaughter!"

"Somebody say a joke, we could do with some more laughter!" They all began to laugh as Buttercup (whose character was Princess Amerila) sighed, watching. An older looking actress, dressed as a queen, came to the balcony. Buttercup looked at her.

"Oh, Older Sister, why do I need to go? It's just so far and I'll miss everyone here. I won't even be back in time to be there when Mrs. Tattle's new baby comes." She turned to the crowd. "Her baby sheep, that is." The audience laughed. The queen gave an exasperated sigh.

"And that is exactly why you are leaving. Do you think its okay for someone of our size to worry about baby sheep? What about giants or humans or even coins? You know those humans are always dropping coins on us." The crowd laughed again. Buttercup sighed.

"_The queen dislikes her so much_

_What a rowdy princess *LOL*_

_She's got such a spite fire_

_And to fix it,_

_A nanny wouldn't hire!_

_Silly girl_

_Silly Princess_

_Three left to go~_"

Blossom was so busy watching the whimsical little play; she almost didn't know her scene came. The play had been on for two hours (the intermission started when Buttercup was kidnapped by a handsome rogue who made her faint) and Blossom was supposed to come out. The curtains pulled back to reveal Buttercup lying on a bed, passed out. The rogue was a handsome actor who looked a lot like Dexter, but when they spoke, he certainly wasn't. He hit on her, but he was much sweeter. He stood over Buttercup, giving her a sweet kiss. Buttercup looked up and screamed, surprised. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"_Darling, _

_Love, _

_My eternal heart_

_I wish not to harm you_~" He had a rich, deep voice that made every girl in the audience and cast melt. Buttercup turned her head as if she was blushing. He picked up her hand.

"_Darling,_

_Love,_

_My eternal heart_

_I wish only to love you~_

_To free you_

_To be with you_

_And only to kiss you_~" Blossom sang out 'lalala' and skipped out to the stage, with her arms spread out like she was flying.

"Oh, Brotha, _de-ah_, is she finally awake? Did the lil' thin' hit her head?"

"Well, you certainly hit yours." That earned a laugh.

"Oh, you're so mean to me, sometimes!" She whined, bouncing next to her friend.

"Lovely lady,

Wonderful woman,

Sweet and tender Gurl.

Lovely lady,

Magical mistress

Precious Princess,

I welcome you here!

I'm so happy,

I'm so chipper

My brotha brought you here!

Lovely lady

Won't you like to~" She held for effect.

"Eat this porridge?" The crowd burst into laughter as she ended such a serious sounding song with such a silly question. Blossom giggled as her brother sighed, saying 'silly child' and he shooed her out. Her first scene was over. She watched from the sidelines as the scene progressed with the rest of the crew as the hairdresser tugged at her hairdo, fixing curls. She smiled as she went back on stage. Buttercup was right, it did get easier after your first scene.

* * *

The play was very popular in a course of weeks. Not only did Buttercup play her role as if she believed the tale she was in, Blossom acted like the silly little girl portrayed in the script. One of her favorite scenes was when she was in the human boy's room, which looked huge in comparison to her (being a tiny, little being). That was part of the side story, her forbidden love for a human. She sat on the giant dresser as he lay in bed, watching her sing him to sleep. Blossom sang her song like a true beauty. The critics commented on it in their papers, saying that "the understudy, Melissa Burdenstum, revealed her true nature through her heartfelt ballad 'Hair Blowing in the Wind'. The lovely tones and girly figurisms made every woman in the audience sigh in compassion and every man fall in love. Can this be a rising of a new star?' Blossom never felt any prouder. Suddenly, the lines were being said.

"Are you there, little one?" She looked to the side, peeking her head around the giant paper mache stack of books. She giggled quietly. "So, you are there...You were in the garden too. And the kitchen today...you travel around very much."

"In my life, you learn to move fast." She said, smiling.

"It's a very practical thing to learn." He smiled.

"I suppose." She said quietly. "Why do you look so pale, my friend?"

"I am very ill. I have no clue how long I'll survive..." He let out a harsh cough. "I may not even survive the night..."

"No, my friend, you will be fine." She hurried over to his bedside and climbed onto his bed. "You'll live through this night and every night..." He sighed.

"Will you sing to me?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"Please sing to me...sing me to sleep." Blossom looked sheepish. "Please..." He used his finger to stroke her head.

"Alright..." She let the music begin to play before beginning.

"I'm fourteen years old, I'm pretty  
A light-hearted little lady  
For a long time, under the floor  
I've been living as a Borrower  
Sometimes I'm happy, sometimes I'm blue  
I'd love to meet somebody.

I want to feel the wind in my hair  
And to gaze at the sky  
I want to bring you a flower

It's a different world out there  
Look, butterflies are dancing, waiting for me

Yes, nothing ever changes  
In my little world  
It's not that I hate it, but I want to know  
More and more about you

My happiness and sadness always  
Get mixed up with each other

I want to feel the wind in my hair  
And to gaze at the sky  
I want to bring you a flower

It's a different world out there  
Look, butterflies are dancing, waiting for you

Under the sun and surrounded by flowers  
I want to spend the days with you  
With these memories in my heart  
I'll live my own way  
In a new world~" With the last note, it sounded like he let out his last breathe. Blossom looked at him. "...Are you still awake?" She whispered. "Please, open your eyes for me!" She cried. And kept crying until the curtains closed. The scene changed and she was back out, bawling alone in the garden, her last scene. "You cursed fate! *sob* You hopeless little child! *sniffle* You lame-minded scrawny babe, to think that whomever would love one outside their own species would be yours...is nothing more painful and distant as a love no longer here...am I really as brother said? A child? A babe? An uneducated youth...had he not warned me not to dally and play in those gardens...but aren't those gardens the places I fell in love? Weren't those days sweeter than berries to me? Had Brother not also indulged in a love not meant to be his? If so, I take my leave, I say goodnight..." She whispered, stepping back slowly. "I say 'goodnight'! I wish to leave...I leave to learn, to grow, to be...and if I should die for being naive or childishly overconfident...then maybe the Lord will allow me to reside with my love? Have I not kept my childish virtue as I have my foolishness?" She turned and exited, not to enter into the play again. The crowd applauded for her, cheering and standing. Blossom never felt prouder, she would have never known Dexter sat in the balconies, staring at his runaway bride.

* * *

It started the fifth week the play had been running. His frivolous cousin Kathrine was visiting from Northern London was a big fan of this Buttercup's and was pestering him to take her to the play. Even though he should be out searching for Blossom, his mother and father convinced him that a break was in order. He had been frighteningly irritable, irrational, and broody. They needed a break, he had already fired half the servants in each of their houses due to minor mistakes. So, he grudgingly took Katherine.

The play was well written, he had to admit, and that Buttercup DeGroutte was a very convincing actress. It was by the sixth scene (where Buttercup was supposedly kidnapped by a lovestruck rogue which irritatingly reminded him of his situation) that the new young actress came into her scene. He felt as if a rock had been thrown at his head.

There was Blossom, dressed as a commoner girl with unruly hair. She looked so happy and childish, it was hard to realize that she had fled from her own wedding. Dexter pulled Katherine's dress sleeve, getting the younger girl's attention. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the stage.

"That's her!" He whispered harshly.

"Who? The princess? Yes, that's Buttercup DeGroutte."

"No, you twit! The actress playing the little girl."

"They're all playing little people, Dexter."

"NO! The one playing that...rogue little sister, that's my fiancee!" She looked closer with her binoculars.

"You sure? Why would a lady of her social status be in a play?"

"To hide from me!" He grabbed the binoculars and took a closer look. She was radiantly unaware of his presence, too preoccupied with her silly little play to notice he was there...watching her. "...That thief must have hid her here and ran off to keep me off his scent." He stood up as people applauded. "Come on, we're going to get her." She grabbed his sleeve.

"Absolutely NOT!" She snarled. She looked a lot like him, only cute. Her red hair sat in a bun atop her head. "If you do, the play will have to be stopped and we'll have to leave! And I'm not moving until the play is over!" She declared, making him sit. She took back her binoculars and began watching again. "Well, for a girl with no training, she is a very good actress." Dexter huffed. He'd have to wait until the end of the play. Who knew how long that would be?

* * *

Blossom stood along with all the other actors and actresses as they bowed, recieving the warmest of applause. She smiled, waving like them all. She was tired and hungry (you do not eat before a play, ever), but it was worth it every time. With each show, the play seemed to be even more magical. She was complimented on her acting, people said there was no way Maddie Longhoft could have played the part better. As she exited the stage, people crowded them all, offering flowers and shaking their hands. "Is it always like this?" She remembered asking Buttercup the first time she encountered this.

"If you did well, then yes!" She replied. Blossom pushed her way to her dressing room, which was smaller then the lead actor's and Buttercup's, but she liked it. She quickly opened the door, fled inside, and closed the door tight, locking it. Letting out a sigh, she looked around and shrieked.

"D-Dexter!" There stood her hated fiance. He sat on her bed, looking over the script.

"Did you actually memorize this? It's nothing, but whimsy and silliness." He scoffed, tossing it over his shoulder. She kept her hand on the knob behind her back, slowly unlocking it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home. Your family is very worried, Blossom."

"Well, you can go home and tell them that I am fine where I am, thank you." She growled.

"Doing what, Blossom? Being a show harlot the rest of your days?" He walked up to that. "I could never allow that...did that rotten leech rid you of any sense? To let a beautiful woman like you become some lowly actress? Not if your life depended on it." He took her hand and tried to pull her along, but she dug her heel into the ground.

"Absolutely not! I wouldn't go with you even if it meant being sent straight to Hell!" She yelled. Blossom tried to rip her arm out of his grip, but he tightened it and she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. He had slapped her. Stunned, Blossom stared at him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Dexter caressed the cheek he had struck.

"Don't you understand, Woman? I love you. I want you. I will not lose you to some underbred ruffian who lives with the scum of the underworld...not while I still breathe..." He dragged her to the lobby as she struggled, demanding to be let go.

"I don't care if it hurts you pride, I will never marry you!" Bubbles was in the lobby as well, chatting with some servants who came with their masters to watch over their children. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Blossom being dragged by a red haired boy with glasses. The copperhaired beauty cast her a pleading look. Bubbles nodded and watched as she was dragged away.

* * *

PPG-...A Mascot?

Yes...

RRB-...What's in the box?

Everyone, please welcome...AKACHAN! (pulls out a baby lemur, who looks around with her big eyes)

Everyone-O_O

I bought a lemur from a questionable person I know and named her Akachan! Our newest member of the family! Say hi, Bubbles! (holds Akachan to her)

Bubbles-...Errr...hello, Akachan?

Let's get you situated, Akachan~(leaves to go put Akachan in the living room)

Blossom-This is...

Buttercup-One of...

Butch-The weirdest...

Boomer-Things she...

Brick-Has done...

Blare-Review please.

Bell-Or Yeti will find you.


	17. Stolen Jewel

Stolen Jewel

Blossom sat in the carriage with tears going down her cheeks in groves. Dexter threw her a handkerchief; too busy pouring himself another drink to care. The carriage stunk with whisky. She looked out the window, wishing she had escaped when they were passing through town, but Dexter had sat next to her that whole time with his hand gripping her shoulder like an iron chain. She was trapped, going back to her personal hell. "You'll get over it in time, My Dear." Dexter said, when he noticed her face.

"I hate you." She said harshly.

"…Well, you're stuck with me…and what is love and hate anyway, but mere inclinations of the mind? In time, you'll find yourself able to tolerate me."

"No, I simply hate you…now and always…" She replied.

Outside, a pair of piercing neon blue eyes watched the carriage approach as the horses neared. There was a precariously large rock on the side of the dusty road. A pair of green eyes appeared next to the previous pair. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Buttercup held up a slingshot with a smooth pebble in the sling. The carriage bumped into the rock and one of the wooden back wheels bounced off.

"Augh! Bloody old carriage!" The driver grumbled, stopping the horses and reattaching the wheel. Buttercup began to whirl the sling above her head and released the stone, sending it smack dab right into his head. He fell unconscious. Dexter, who heard the thump, went outside to investigate, warning Blossom not to exit.

"Mr. Dobsir, are you alright?" He asked, looking at the fallen man. Bubbles took this as an opportunity as she ran up to the carriage, jumped onto the carriage, grabbed the reins, and shot off. Dexter snapped his head around, and shouted.

"Stop, thief!" Bubbles looked over her shoulder. Buttercup shot out of the bushes and did an aerial twist onto the seat next to Bubbles. Blossom was being jostled around in the carriage, so she opened the sliding latch to see what was going on.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" She squealed, smiling brightly. Buttercup reached through the latch and hugged her.

"Good to see ya, Love. Sorry about that little problem."

"I'm so happy to see you, I thought I was doomed to marry that cur!" She sighed.

"Well, you won't be in trouble much longer. We're heading back to London."

"But, the show…"

"Now, now, tonight was the last show, remember? For an egotistical, chauvinistic cur…he sure is convenient." Buttercup said. "Pretty nice carriage…we'd fetch a very nice penny for it once we get to London." Blossom smiled.

"Might I try steering the horses?" Blossom asked early the next morning. "You've been doing it all night, Bubbles; you look like you'll faint." Bubbles tore her tired eyes from the dusty road and smiled at Blossom. Buttercup was asleep in the carriage, being tired from all the shows.

"Really? Are you sure you can?

"Well, I've watched Brick steer his horse so much, I'm sure I'll be able to do it."

"…Oh, alright…just be careful." She pulled the horses to a stop and climbed into the carriage. Blossom got in her place and began to drive the horses in a steady canter. The slow and measured thumps of the horses feet soothed her frazzled nerves. Ever since her attempted kidnapping, Blossom had been on the lookout for people who might be affiliated with Dexter, ready to pounce on her and drag her out to him. She refused to be left alone and didn't like to stay in the same place for long.

It was a terrible feeling, paranoia. All this time she had been so carefree, it was like shellshock. Maybe this is what Brick felt all the time, having to be on his toes for guards and people with a vendetta against him. _Oh, Brick…_She thought sadly. Blossom wondered where her beau was now, was he galloping away from guards to some port to sail off and make a fortune? Would he write to her?

Blossom's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, long distance relationships would be the death of her.

* * *

His eyes began to get fiercer and fiercer as he read the report from one of his connections that Blossom had nearly been kidnapped. The guy was getting drunk in some pub, going on and on about how he almost got her when some highwaymen jumped his driver, tricked him out of the carriage, and rode off on it. He smirked, only Bubbles and Buttercup could pull it off. He went into his room, which was at the far end of the rundown old mansion he inhabited with all those closest to him. It had multiple tears in the wallpaper and the curtains were dirty and torn, a deep bloody red that he never changed. His bed was a dirty old mattress with springs coming out in the most random of places and his blankets were patched up quilts. He didn't know if Blossom would like them. He figured he was going to have to do some decorating and fixing up. He had decided that he would have them stay here for a few months before moving off to someplace better, just until all the excitement died down and it was safe for her to resurface with him...at least, _safer_...

Brick went down past a large, round wooden table and a pair of rickety old chairs. There was a dirty, red curtain on the wall, not covering a window. He moved it and revealed a wall hoisted wind up phone that was black and perfectly polished. Brick made sure it looked that way, so that it was fully operational. He began to dial a number and waited...and waited...and waited until a scruffy old voice answered. _"Brick..."_

"Sedusa...where are they now?"

_"Not too far off from where I am..."_

"Good, meet them and keep them at your place. I'll come and retrieve my little flower in a couple of days, just make sure no one knows they're there."

_"Alright...what happened to us, Brick?"_ Brick rolled his eyes. Sedusa used to be an old flame of his, it was a real risk having his current girl with one of his exes, but he was running out of options and Sedusa was best at smuggling anything out of the country, be it an illegal drug or a person. He had trafficked many things though the pale vamp and knew she wouldn't turn her back on him because she was too caught in his clutches and was always hoping for a second chance with him.

"I moved on, Sedusa, that's it."

_"We used to have something."_ He could practically hear her pout.

"We had strong drinks, is what we had. Just do your job, if she ends up in Lord Dexter's clutches again, you'd better hope Armageddon comes before I do." Sedusa sighed angrily.

_"Don't worry, Boss, she'll be as protected as if she was a diamond."_

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." He hung up.

* * *

Sedusa wasn't a woman most respectable men would associate with. She was a vamp, a mistress, an thief. Her wavy black hair and big green eyes were entrancing like Buttercup's. Her pale skin and pink lips were pleasing to feel and see, like Bell's. Her voice was soft and comforting, like Bubbles. And she loved to use that to her advantage. The hearts she'd broken could overflow the sea and the tears she'd caused could douse Hell of its flames. There was almost no man (or woman) she couldn't take advantage of, no man (or woman) she could ever lose her heart to...at least she thought so...

Until she met Brick.

Sedusa remembered that day. She had been having a dry week. No rich men had been at her for days, and she was running low on food. Her advances had been no good as of late. She sat in that pub for hours, waiting for someone to take an interest. Many men had passed her, not even glancing at her. _Do I smell or something? _Sedusa wondered. Suddenly, a drunken man who looked like a lord, stumbled next to her, laughing like an idiot. She quickly gave him a glance. In his pockets seemed to be a large amount of pounds, a dangerous thing to carry around in your pockets late at night.

_This is my chance! _Sedusa thought as she stood and walked past him, pickpocketing him in the process. She made off with more than half of his money and was nearly out the door when someone shouted 'Stop! Thief!'. Sedusa's heart stopped when someone roughly grabbed her arm and she turned to see the drunken man, glaring angrily at her. "C-can I help you?" She asked politely, trying to ease her way out with a pretty smile.

"I know it was you who just ***hic*** took my money, you no good dirty prostitute!***hic***" He growled.

"N-no, I didn't! I swear I'm not a thief!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away. Her dress was one a prostitute would wear, so no one believed her. _This is bad, very bad. _Sedusa thought, helplessly.

"Search this wench." The bartender demanded. "A thief in my pub, I think not!" They began to close in around her. Sedusa was pushed to the ground and she began to crawl backwards, having dropped the money.

"See!" The man was sober now. "How do you plan to make up for this?"

"It's all there! Just take it and I'll leave!"

"Oh no, you'll pay. All nine hundred pounds." Nine hundred pounds?

"How do I pay that?" The man had a disgusting look on his face. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Get up!" He began to drag her out the door when someone put a hand on his shoulder. The man looked back and Sedusa looked up, her makeup now ran down her face and was mixing with her tears. A young man that was a little bit taller than she was (and she was tall) stood there. He had bloody red eyes that pierced through the fierce mask he wore, which was partially shadowed by the sea captain's hat he wore. He looked like a dark savior she had been praying for...for the last five minutes. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"I think you ought to let the lady go."

"Lady? You mean this tramp? Not after she tried to steal from me! Now she needs to pay me back."

"You've got your money," he pointed to the money on the ground, "now I suggest you let her go. Besides, she's my servant. Any qualms you have with her, you come to me." The man said. He snarled happily.

"Then you must pay for her crimes."

"Your money is on the ground, Rat."

"Not that filthy, dirt smeared money. Now, pay me nine thousand pounds, right here."

"Is your pride really worth nine thousand pounds?"

"Yes."

"Is your life worth it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's only fair that I take both, right?" He pulled out a gun and shot him, straight through the heart. The man staggered and choked before falling to the ground. Sedusa stared in disbelief along with all the other patrons. The young man fixed his hat and kicked the body. "Well, don't stand there like simpletons...get rid of this before it starts smelling." He snarled. A couple of men picked the body up and carried it away through the back. Soon, the din of the pub began to climb once again and the incident was seemingly forgotten. The young man smiled at Sedusa. "I hope you are alright, Miss. He was quite the brute, wasn't he?" He kissed her hand just like a gentleman. Sedusa blushed and turned her head.

"I'm fine...just a little shook up." He leaned over towards her.

"A thief such as yourself should be more careful." She was about retaliate, say she wasn't a thief, but his piercing red eyes told her that she couldn't lie. "Don't worry, it takes a thief to spot a thief." He smirked at her shocked expression. "I say we make our exit...to someplace where we can speak in privacy." He lead her out.

And that day, Sedusa fell in love with Brick as she saw countless others fall in love with him. It was like he captured you and didn't let you go, the perfect trap. Sedusa found herself doing everything for him, anything he asked, even after he broke her heart by leaving her for someone else. "You're a good girl, but I'm not interested anymore." Just like that. Sedusa thought she would just seek revenge or refuse to do his bidding, but she couldn't. She was too far caught and still in love. Now, here she was, hanging on by some thread of hope that he would come back to her. _Until then_, she thought bitterly, _I'm stuck trafficking his stolen jewel. _

* * *

**And there you have it! I have updated! OwO**


	18. Secret Truths

(sitting on throne, eating brouche)

Blossom~nya-Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Lookie what we got! (holds up a folder)

Nande, what's that?

Blossom~nya-Quantumspirit-san sent us a chapter for Red Canterella! Do you want to use this?

I got that last week...And yes, about 95% of this chapter was writen by Quantumspirit-chan, one of my personal friends. Everyone give them a BIG THANK YOU! Ready?

PPG/RRB/Dexter-Ready! (holds up party poppers before setting them off in a flurry of confetti)

Everyone-ARRIGOTO GOZAIMASU! AND WE. ARE. BACK!

* * *

Secret Truths

It has now been nearly 2 month's since Blossom has vanished into thin air. Blossom's father was walking worried around his estate with his wife trying to find there beloved flower. But nothing. There was no sign of her red flowering hair, or her beautiful pink crystal eyes and her pearl white skin. "Could I please have a maid brought in with orange hair who knows how to play the harp?" Blossom's mother used to ask now on a daily bases.

The maid with the name Fiona came in and played every favorite tune of Blossom and her mother's. Just to keep the fair lady happy and healthy. Her father sat in the same room as his fiancee and listened to it as well. But it just didn't satisfy them. They wanted there precious flower to return. What could have happened between Blossom and Dexter for her to run off like that? Dexter was a gentleman like you have never seen before.

"I'll be in her room. I wish to not be disturbed unless it is an announcement that Blossom has been found." Blossom's father said. He walked straight to Blossoms bedroom and closed the door. Just looking at her room her childhood memories came flooding back into his mind. How he would play with his only and beloved child so many times. Blossom's father was about to get up and head back downstairs as he noticed a hot pink diary of his daughter poking out from under her pillow. He knew he had no right to look at his daughter's private thought's and dream's... but maybe... just maybe it would hold the key to where she is or why she ran off. "Maybe Blossom is holding something against us and has told nobody about it instead of her diary. I know I am not permitted... but I have to know what happened to her and why she would run away." Blossom's father thought. He took one of Blossom's hair pins and picked the lock from her diary. He place the hair pin in it's exact location and then opened up her diary. "Now let's see what she has hold against us... oh."

"Dear Diary, you are one of my best friend's, I got you on the day I was born, but I started writing in you as I was 4 years old. My father vowed in front of everybody that when the time is right and I found my true love that he would give that special man his blessing. That was what I was told by my mother as I was 3. But then they meet Dexter's family and thought he was perfect for me. How was I supposed to know that he would turn into a jerk? I hope he would grow up and start being more friendly to me. But I don't have my hopes up for it. Blossom." Blossom's father read.

Just by reading those word's his heart shattered into 10 thousand pieces. He promised her to fall in love with somebody and instead he wanted to have her married of to one man. He wanted to punish himself for doing it. But wait maybe she has fallen in love with him during there time's together. But if he remembers correctly she didn't look to happy. Well let's see what her diary has to say to this. He got to the page where they meet up with the Kennedy's 5 years after her birth. (Because Blossom couldn't speak or understand anything as a baby that's why that is there first meeting she placed in her diary)

"Dear Diary, today I meet a handsome young boy called Dexter. He is only a few years older, but he treat's me like a lady when we are around our family... but as soon as I showed him my bedroom and asked him if we could play tea parties together, he took one of my expensive porcelain plates and threw it at my head. I burst in tears. It hurt really badly. I kicked him against his leg and ran crying out of my nursery. My parents came out of my father's office and asked what happened, but that scum of a boy held my mouth shut and just said that we were playing cowboy's and princesses and that is a usually loud game. I was the weeping princess and he was the noisy cowboy. He then jostled in my ear and pulled me back quickly into my bedroom. Oh father why didn't you ask me how I felt about all this? He is not the man I dreamed of marrying." Her father read.  
Blossom's father's mouth was bone dry. His only flower was being horribly abused by that horrendous man just under there noses and they didn't notice it. But surely thing's looked up from then... The next page surprised him.

"Dear Diary, today as I was playing in my garden a young boy only about 5 years older was playing on the street's a beautiful violin. His eyes were closed and his red hair was blowing in the wind. As he finished his play he opened his eyes and he had the deepest red eyes I have ever seen. He is just perfect. He spoke to me softly and told me his name was Brick Kean. I told him my name and I thanked him for the lovely violin song. He just said he saw me crying and that somebody as beautiful as me doesn't deserve to be treated that badly. I deserve my happy ever after some day. I asked him when we get to meet again, he said he can't come again because he was moving houses today and he just wanted to let his weeping heart out, but he vowed that we would meet up again one day. Then we kissed."

Blossom's father remembered the young Brick and his mother, Keane. They moved away a few years ago. But he couldn't remember how this relates to Blossom's disappearance. He quickly opened up the last page and that just made him sick. His anger could be felt in the howl room.

"Dear Diary, today I was kidnapped to his estate so that I couldn't run off with my true love who I meet, a man with red eyes and red wild hair. He kissed me passionately, carried me to my bed and spoke sweet soft word's to me. I am hopelessly in love with that red eyed thief. He is more of a man then I could ever dream of. He is the man I wish to marry. But thing's looked very dark for me. As I was having my afternoon tea which I thought was strawberry or apple tea I passed out and was kidnapped. No not by my true love, by Dexter that horrendous man. He had me brought to his estate and held me prisoner against my will. I tried countless times to escape, but nothing. I fear I shall never leave."

Blossom's father read.

Just as he finished the last page a rage like no other build up in his stomach. His howl face was bright red. How dare Dexter lay a hand on his precious flower. Wherever Blossom was he was sure she was safe and out of any harm's way. But who say's that it was true what she wrote in her diary. He needed extra proof. So he called for Blossom's best friend and favorite servant Maya to come and explained it to him.

"You called for me my lord?" Maya asked scared.

"Yes Maya. I know from all the people my daughter has meet that she was the closest with you. Some might say that you were her best friend. Could you tell me what you two discussed about? I promise you I just want to find my daughter again and you will be rewarded handsomely." Blossom's father said.

"Um... well, my lord, we talked about her not wanting to marry Dexter. He is really cruel to her. She also told me... do I believe it to be a joke that she wished to marry me tomorrow then Dexter in a few year's. Later on we discussed how Dexter viewed himself to be more important then she and how that was making her so sad. And the last discussion was how she imagined to be kidnapped from Dexter and that, a guy would run of with her to wild adventures. That was all my lord." Maya said.

"Ah yes. That is exactly what she wrote in her diary. Thank you Maya I see to it that before you return home this evening that I shall give you a case filled to the brim with gold for you." Blossom's father said. Since he didn't believe her to be a liar, Maya thanked him, and then left to carry on with her work. Blossom's father ran threw his mind what he shall do now. Then he knew exactly who to talk to. Just thinking of that man made his anger burn up. "I wish to speak to Dexter in person please, right now. And bring his family to us as well." He screamed out of rage. The servant bowed down to him and hurried of to get Dexter and his family to the estate as fast as possible. Blossom's father walked with his wife to the lounge where they shall meet with the other family.

"What happened dear husband that we have to speak to them?" His lovely wife asked.

"My dear wife, I shall tell you once that scum bag of a man is here for all to hear and see. Ah, there they are. Welcome, I have an announcement to make." Blossoms father spoke whiles glaring at Dexter.  
"What? My fiancee has been found? Where is she? Blossom, come in right now." Dexter called out excited.

"No. Blossom has not been found Dexter. I am calling off this engagement between your son and our daughter." Blossom's father said.

"WHAT? What right do you have to call it off? You promised me her hand in marriage. You just can't back out of that." Dexter said baffled.

"I can and I will. You, Dexter, abused our daughter when nobody was around if I am not mistaken? That's why my daughter was so afraid of you and didn't show a sign of affection to you. We even saw how you mistreated your mother by calling her stupid. How can a man have my daughter who calls his own mother stupid? We will carry on with the search on our own. Your family have no right to her any more. Am I understood?" Blossom's father said angrily. Dexter was in such a rage that the guards held him tight. He was then dragged of the estate kicking and screaming. Dexter's parents just stood there baffled. "I'm sorry that it has to be so strict. I only wish you both the best happiness you can get and hope that you would help us as well by finding our daughter." Blossom's father told the baffled parents.

"No, no. It is OK. Dexter has always been like that, even as a young child. We wish you all the best of luck and we shall keep our eyes and ears out to find your daughter. We wish her all the best. Have a lovely day." Dexter's parents said, baffled. A servant escorted them to there coach and they road away. Dexter sat in the coach, furious over losing his engagement, but he will get Blossom back, may it kill him or not.

Blossom's father decided to crank up the notch on finding his daughter. He had billions of wanted posters made of his daughter and asked the post man to deliver them to every door in the entire nation. No man, woman, child or baby shall be uninformed that his child was missing. And if anybody knew where she was they wanted the info to be brought to them immediately and that they could see her again. Later on he road to every estate he knew to see if anybody has seen his daughter.

Sedusa sat at the door window which had no glass in it any more. The howl estate was falling apart, but she couldn't afford to renew it at all. She was the only child of her father and mother and as both were killed as she was just 7 years old, they only left her the building and no money to live off. That's why she worked as a thief anything to get her hands on some money. She kept her eyes on the ruined cobbled road outside of her home and spotted the carriage with Buttercup riding it as the sun was setting (**they switched rider's again after Buttercup was up again**)."Buttercup, welcome. I presume that is the jewel Brick was talking about?" Sedusa asked.  
Buttercup jumped of the coach and nodded, she then opened the door and Blossom got out with Bubbles. All 3 girls looked shattered.

"Um... hello, my name is Blossom. You are Sedusa? And you are the one who can hide us here for a few days?" Blossom asked polite.

"That's right, girl. Now come inside all of you. I'll prepare some hot dinner for you girls. Upstairs are all the bedrooms. Sorry that they may not be to your liking, but I don't have enough money to re-new my estate." Sedusa said.

"Thank you for having us, Sedusa. Oh and Brick is okay. He had to stay behind because it would have been to risky seeing the king of thieves out in the open when millions have been placed for his execution." Bubbles said.

"How is everybody anyway?" Sedusa asked.

"We are all fine. And Buttercup has given Butch a right beating again for cheating on her. He should learn his lesson not to mess with her otherwise he might end up dead." Bubbles informed her. Buttercup just glared and all 4 women entered the run down estate. It was not much, but for Sedusa it was home. She lead the girls upstairs to 3 bedroom's with one bed each, a cupboard and a candle. And that was it.

"I'll get you your some dinner, while you all are here. The bathroom is just across the hall way." Sedusa said.

"Thank you Sedusa. Well see you later for dinner." Blossom said whiles closing her door. Blossom looked around the room and noticed a small old phone attached to the bed poster. She carefully unattached it and noticed it was Brick's photo, it had a heart around it and a telephone number. Blossom bit her lip down asking herself to where the phone number would lead and why there was a photo of Brick at Sedusa's estate?Blossom picked up the telephone and dialed in the telephone number. It rang a bit and then somebody picked up.

"Sedusa are they at the estate now?" A unknown voice said. Blossom just stared at the phone, scared and then recognized the voice. It was Brick's voice.

"Um Brick is that you? This is Blossom." Blossom said.

"Oh you rang personally to tell me you have arrived. Wait a bit..." Brick said.

The line went dead for a few minuets and then a dial tone was heard. Then Blossom could hear Brick's voice again.

"There. That's better. How are you,Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Um... ok." Blossom asked,confused.

"Did you make it safely? No problems, right?"

"I was just wondering why I found a photo of you with a phone number underneath it and a heart around your photo. So I rang the number to see where it leads to and it lead to your estate." Blossom said.

"Grrr. She shoudn't write my number down, could you hide it please, Blossom? I don't want many people to know my telephone number." Brick said, a bit mad.

"Why Brick?" Blossom asked confussed.

"If people know my nummber they can ring me up, track down to where my phone is, find me, have me arrested and then 's why." Brick said.

"Yes that actualy makes sence. But why does Sedusa have your phone number?" Blossom asked.

"Sedusa is a old aquaintance from me... She was being brutaly hurt by another man and I saved her. No woman it doesn't matter how low deserves to be misstreated. As I saved her she agreed to pay me back by doing ilegal stuff for me." Brick explained.

"Ok... but that still doesn't explain why she has drawn a heart around your phone nummber and has your photo in the estate." Blossom said.

"Ok to make it easier. Sedusa is in love with me." Brick said mad. Blossom felt like dropping the phone Sedusa and Brick had it off with each other? Was she his secret fiancey or something?

"S... She love's you Brick? And you? Do you love her?" Blossom asked feeling hurt.

"No. Not in a long time. I only deliver the good's for him. Sorry, sweetie, you are his new flame. And my, do you two burn. Just make sure you don't hurt each other..." Sedusa said smiling widely at the other line.

"Sedusa get off the listening phone. Oh I have to go now, Blossom. See you guy's in a few days. And remember, Sedusa, if something happen's to Blossom start running before I kill you with my bare hands." Brick threatened. Then the line went dead and Blossom placed the phone back down. Just knowing that Brick had a thing with her made her feel sick. But how he reacted to his ex made Blossom smile. So she was in his heart and she could tell it.

* * *

Sedusa sat at her desk and had a note book infront of her to find out what she should do with Blossom during her stay here and how long until he would pick her up.  
"Ok Sedusa. To recap. You keep Blossom inside your estate and if she want's to walk with her around your garden. Make sure she look's like a muslim in discuise so that she is not easy recognised by anybody. Then bring her straight back inside. If she want's to do something with you girl's like a outing to the town or something do it by night fall. Also all of you need new names to hide yourselves. You shall be known as Maria, Bubbles will be Franceska, Buttercup goes by the name Gretle and Blossom as Kathlin. Make sure that if the town start's asking questions about them that you tell them that Franceska, Gretle and Kathline are tripplet orphen's and that you are looking after them. And the last maine rule don't let any suspicions fall upon you 4 girl's or let Dexter find her. And if that does happen hope that Armagedon find's you before I do. Am I understood? I will pick them up once thing's have settled down in the area and we can escape without attracting to much attention." Brick explained it to Sedusa. Sedusa sat annoyed at her telephone writting everything down as it was told to her and she nooded.

"Ok. I got it Brick. See you in a few days." Sedusa said. She then got of her phone and grinned wickedly. Okay, Blossom will be unharmed... or maybe not. Well time will tell. Sedusa hugged Brick's photo to her heart and looked out to the setting sun.

Brick has returned to the pub where he and the boys first hung out after kidnapping Blossom, he was trying to find out where Dexter was and how long Blossom could stay in hidding before she is discovered. He noticed that after the inn has been burned down where they rested that the trail went cold and that Dexter has returned to his estate, screaming and drinking his rage out. Brick grinned wickedly. So as long as Dexter or his followers stayed at his estate then they were free to escape. But he wasn't sure how well the wall around their town was guarded. He was sure it was very heavily guarded and that Dexter threw out his money just to get Blossom back. Well if he has to he will fight and kill every guard just to get himself, his friends and Blossom out of the country and far away. Suddenly his telephone rang a rage and very fast. Brick jumped out of his thought's shocked and picked up the phone scared. "Hello... who is this?" Brick asked panicky.

"Brick sorry, Boss. Bad news. Blossom's father is checking every estate he can find and according to the plan, Sedusa's estate is next. We have to get Blossom out of there fast. Meet us at the east wall and from there we have to get out of the country before her father finds us." Butch said through his phone in pure panic.

"What? How do you know he is close there?" Brick asked scared.

"He just checked Sedusa's sister Sander's estate and she is only about 2 hours horse ride from Sedusa. She informed me that he would do nothing to get Blossom back. So we have to act now if you want to keep your girlfriend safe." Butch informed him.

"Ok. Who is the closest to Blossom now?" Brick asked, scared out of his wits.

"Me and Boomer are on the way now on horse back. You are at the other end of the country so get to the orphanage as fast as you can. Bubbles and Buttercup are filling up on supplies and Bell and Blare are getting the fastest horses they can find. We all will meet at Bubble's orphanage and from there we will make our escape." Butch said.

"Ok. Meet you there once we all get there. I am on my way." Brick said. He got of his phone and had a pure panic attack across his face. If they all were discovered then they might as well end up dead. He packed his things together, got on his horse and in a galop, he rode through the country, undiscovered off to the orphanage.

* * *

Blossom looked interestedly around Sedusa's estate. It was not as homely as Lady Keane's home, or as modern and annoying as Dexters home, but it was better than nothing. She asked herself if all the team members in Brick's gang had estates like this. Suddenly she heared Sedusas telephone ring and she picked it up.  
"Hello?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom? Thank god he hasn' found you jet. Pack your thing's together. We have to move now if you don't want to go back to your own personal nightmare." Buttercup said panicky.

"Is it Dexter? How far is he and how far are you guys?" Blossom asked.

"No, it is your father. He is about 2 hours ride from the estate. We are only 20 minutes. So get packing." Buttercup said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." Blossom said. She got quickly of the phone and packed her things together. Just as she was at the door Buttercup opened it and Blossom saw, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles all ready to go. This time Blossom got her own horse and she jumped quickly in the saddle and storing away her belongings. Because she was in such a rushed state, she dropped one of her bags. Before Blossom could climb down to get it, Brick scooped her onto her horse.

"Forget about it, I'll buy you a replacement. Right now, we have to go." She nodded and he hopped onto his horse. "Alright, just follow me and keep close. Hiya!" With that, his horse tore off down the road with Blossom's following obediantly. They all rode out of the estate with Sedusa watching solemnly and just as they left, Blossom's family carriage came barreling down the road into her estate.

* * *

Sedusa-Why do I get the shabby estate? I thought you all liked me.

Once again, Quantumspirit wrote this. But it kinda works.

Sedusa-Really?

Blossom-...You and Sedusa, hmmm? (glaring at Brick)

Brick-It was a LONG time ago, Sweetheart! I promise you're the only one I'll love now.

And yet...no ring?

Brick-Shhh!

Blossom-Yes, where is my ring?

Brick-Ummm...thanks, Ice Cream...

You're WELCOME! :D


	19. Slowed Speed

Just a lil' chappie I came up with.

Blossom~nya-Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Are we gonna go to the park, yet?

No, why would I go to the park now?

Blossom~nya-Because I wanna go! I wanna go! (throws tantrum)

Aren't you thirteen?

Blossom~nya-So, will you take me to the park?

No.

Blossom~nya-Auntie! Onee-chan won't take me to the park!

Okay, bye now! (throws her out of the palace)

* * *

Slowed Speed

The horses' hooves pounded against the hard dirt as they rode them out of town in a frenzy. Blossom held on for dear life as they rode on and on. She looked over at Brick, who was up front and to the left of her. His determined gaze, his set jaw, and his stoic expression were undeniably sexy. She found herself blushing and, like her horse at that moment, Blossom shook her head. Now was not the time to ogle at Brick. "Blossom, turn left!" Bubbles' piercing voice shouted and she was shook out of her thoughts just as another carriage came barreling down the road. She screamed and Brick looked back, suddenly remembering she was there. Her horse reared and she was thrown off. Brick pulled on his horse's reins and jumped from his perch, running to her.

"Easy, boy, easy!" Boomer calmed the horse while Brick checked on his girl.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He helped her up and checked her head for any bleeding and her bones for any cracks.

"I'm okay, really, just stunned." She whispered, "is this what it's like, Brick? Running like this? I'm so...scared." He brushed her hair.

"I promise, you'll be okay. I won't let any ever hurt you or take you away from me." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's keep moving. We're going as far as there's light." They nodded and waited until Boomer, Brick, and Blossom got back on their horses. "Okay, let's move out!" He kicked his horse's sides and took off. Blossom pulled on her reins and her horse galloped after.

* * *

The carriage pulled up onto the driveway when Blossom's father happened to look out the door and called for them to stop. He threw the door open and jumped out. "George, darling, what is it?" His wife called out, startled out of her light doze.

"B-Blossom's bag..." He picked it up and slowly opened it to reveal her favorite dress. The one she had worn that first night Dexter had stayed over. His eyes became swamped in tears as he brought it to his face. His wife struggled out of the car, coughing up a storm from rising so quickly. She went over to him and picked up the bag.

"This is the bag I made her two summers ago," she whispered.

"Quick, she must be here!" They ran up the rest of the way and pounded on the door.

* * *

Sedusa had just made herself a cup of tea when someone began banging on her door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She threw the door open angrily, "what?" An older couple stood there, panting. The woman was wheezing heavily. Her hair was beginning to turn white, but she could see that it used to be a bright red. Her pink eyes were dazed with exhaustion. She looked like an older, sicker version of Blossom.

"I-I-Is...Blossom...he...are...you...?"

"Go on,"

"Are you Lady Sedusa?"

"I am."

"Is my daughter here?"

"Your...daughter?"

"Yes, about this tall with long, lovely red hair and pink eyes like mine and pale skin. S-she left her bag, so she must have been here!" Her mother pushed past, "Blossom! Blossom, Sweetheart, where are you?" Sedusa watched as the frail woman waddled around the foye before ascending up the stairs. She sighed and looked at her husband.

"Is she going to be going around my house like this all day?"

"I'm afraid so, can you help us please? We miss our daughter." She sighed again.

"I'm afraid you might as well give up now. She's with the Dark Lord of Thieves now."

"Lord of Thieves...?" Her father repeated quietly. "Do you mean to tell me...she's with the notorious Lord of Thieves...?" He slowly sank to the door panel and shuddered. "My poor baby...she must be so scared..." Sedusa smiled wryly. She had a feeling her father would suffer a heart attack if he knew how lovey-dovey Brick was with his daughter.

"You know...I can't tell you much, since my alligance belongs to the Dark Lord and him alone, but I can tell you that they left about forty minutes ago." He perked up and smiled.

"Which way?"

"Ahh, I can't tell you. That was as far as my hints go." She pushed Blossom's mother out of the house. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my tea is getting cold." She shut the door. They stood there on the porch for a few moments before her father rushed back to the carriage.

"Come along, Miriam! We must hurry if we are to catch them!" After his wife climbed in, they set off in the direction Brick and the others went. Blossom's mother clutched onto her bag and the carriage bounced along.

* * *

Blossom's horse was growing tired. It was beginning to lag behind and Brick tossed her a glance before rearing up on his horse and slowing down. He peered behind her. "I don't see anyone, we can slow down." They all turned into a slow trot before stopping at an inn not far off. Brick tied both their horses together as Blossom climbed down. She stretched and waited for Brick to finish tying them off.

"We're going to go get us some rooms, Boss." Boomer led them all inside the inn. Brick didn't look at her.

"I'm slowing you down, aren't I?" She finally said it.

"What are you talking about, Honey?"

"You could've made double the distance if I wasn't slowing you down..."

"Blossom, your horse got tired, you have nothing to do with that."

"Brick, am I slowing you down?" He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss. She fought him off. "No, no! Don't try distracting me by kissing me...I am, aren't I? Oh, I knew it!" She kicked a rock and sighed. "I should've known this type of lifestyle wasn't for me. I'm a girl whose lived her whole life like a prized doll...even my parents don't take me seriously. I should just stay and let them take me home and get married to-"

"Me."

"Ummm...what?"

"You want me to show you that I think you're worth slowing down for? Fine, go get everyone, we're getting married tonight." Blossom's eyes widened and she suddenly felt giddy. "Now go on. Get 'em! We can't wait too long, now can we, my darling _wife_?"

* * *

Oooooooooh, I'm so evil, I put another cliffhanger.

Blossom~nya-(sitting on my throne)

GET OUTTA MY THRONE, YA LITTLE WORM!

Blossom~nya-WAAAAH! AUNTIE!

Auntie-Zshi, be nice to your sister.

But, she's in my throne! MY THRONE! No one sits in my throne, but me! Even Zania or Emily don't sit in my throne! Luka can't even sit in my throne!

Auntie-Well, then, this will teach you to share.

(pulls her close) Unless you want Zania to make you into casserole, you'll get out of my throne.

Blossom~nya-Fine...(gets off and I get on)

Okay, there we go.


	20. A Stolen Wedding at Butch's Expense

This was such a hard chapter to write!

Brick-You pretty much copied and pasted the ending.

SHUT UP! And I'd like to thank weddingbellsareringing . com for posting the entire traditional wedding speech. Without it...this chapter would have been so much more sad to read and write!

Blossom-EEEEK! I'm getting married! ^/^

* * *

A Stolen Wedding at Butch's Expense

They all sat in the inn, enjoying a round of ale that Buttercup had ordered when Blossom came running in at full speed to their table. When she reached them, she was panting and gasping for air. "What's wrong?" Blare immediately thought something was up and Brick had sent her inside to warn them of upcoming danger. She snatched a pint of ale out of Butch's hands and took a swig. Coughing and sputtering, she got her breathe and smiled wide.

"Everyone, get up and let's get going! Bri-I mean-Boss and I are getting married right now!" Boomer spat out his ale onto Buttercup, who decked him on the head.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"No questions, just go!" She grabbed Butch by the collar and dragged him out with the rest following. Butch protested loudly.

"BUT MY DRINK!"

* * *

Brick stood at the church entrance, waiting paitently. He had told Blossom where to meet him, but what if she got lost? What if somehow Dexter had gotten past his connections and had captured her and was halfway to London by now? Oh, if he lost her, Brick didn't know what he would do, especially to Butch. "I'm here!" She ran up the steps, wearing a beautiful wedding gown. It had black beads all over the bodice and a black ribbon under the breast. It flared out at her hips and she had on black lace gloves. There was also black at the sides of the bodice. She wore a tiara veil that went down her back to the bottom of the dress. "Sorry I'm late, Dear, we had to stop off at a theatre to get the dress." Brick was speechless. He thought they would just get married as they were, but Blossom obviously cared enough to look the part. He smiled.

"It was worth the wait...you look absolutely stunning, Love...how did you convince the theatre owner to let you borrow it?"

"We told him we'd have Butch work as a maid in his next comedy." butch, not knowing this, choked on his own saliva.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Nevermind that now, how are we supposed to have a wedding without a cake?"

"Forget the cake, let's go!" Blossom snapped at Boomer. "Ooh, I'm so excited." They entered the church, thus interrupting the evening prayers. The priest looked up at the small group of people that consisted of some one wearing a black pirate captain's hat, a woman in a wedding dress, two blondes, one silver haired young man, and two brunettes. The one in the hat approached.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Father, but could you marry me and this woman tonight?" He coughed at such a request.

"I wish I could, but such a holy occassion needs months and months of preparation and-aren't you Blossom Heartwell."

"Heartwell? That's your last name?" Brick asked.

"You've been watching me all this time and you didn't know?"

"Maybe I just forgot...anyway, who she is isn't the issue here. I wasn't humbly asking you, Father. You _will _marry us tonight."

"I can't just-" Brick reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag before handing it to the priest. He opened it to reveal nothing but gold coins and jewels. His eyes practically bugged out of his own head and he looked from Brick to the bag over and over before speaking. "I can be ready in five minutes."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited! Boss is finally getting married!" Bubbles squealed, fiddling with Blossom's veil. "I wish Bell was here, though. She adores weddings."

"So, this Bell woman. What's she like?" Blossom asked.

"She's a spoiled brat." Buttercup fixed her make up.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"What? She'll be the first one to tell you so. She was pampered by her middle class family and doted on by her mentor...even now she enjoys our version of the high life with how much Brick pays her."

"Brick pays her?"

"Medicine isn't cheap."

"She's really sweet, though. Blare dotes on her day and night when he's home. She's supposed to be marrying him next summer."

"That sounds like fun, I hope she won't mind me attending."

"She'll be ecsta-"

"Girls, are you almost ready! Brick says we need to get this over with soon." Butch came in and smiled. "There's our little angel. Come on, Blossom, don't want to keep your future husband waiting, now do we?"

"We certainly do not." They linked arms and exited the room with Buttercup and Bubbles following. The two girls stood in front of her while they waited for the music to play.

"Thank you for asking me to walk you down the aisle." Butch said quietly. She smiled at him.

"It's my own honor that you accepted." Buttercup was given a basket of rose petals and her face paled.

"Wait! _I'm _the _flower girl_!?"

"Shhh!" Butch's smile turned evil as she looked at him in shock.

"This is for using me to barter for the bloomin' dress." Bubbles and Blossom shook their heads in defeat. Buttercup pointed at him with a deadly look in her eyes.

"You will_ regret _this, Mr. Butch, I can promise you that." The music began and Buttercup begrudgingly took to the aisle, scattering rose petals haphazardly. Bubbles giggled a little and then it was her turn. She gracefully walked down the aisle before sitting next to Buttercup and Boomer in the pulpit. The music changed and Butch led Blossom down the aisleway.

_This is it,_ Brick thought when he saw her.

_This is it..._she thought to herself, _I'm about to be married to Brick..._ she would be married in a few moments to someone she hasn't even known for barely a year. But she loved him with all her heart. And she would bear him sons and daughters and grow old with him. She could barely wait. She felt lightheaded and panicky, so she held onto Butch's arm to keep from falling over.

"Nervous?" He whispered.

"Could you tell?"

"Well, you are cutting off the circulation to my arm..."

"Ooops...sorry..."

"It's alright." Boomer shivered when he looked around. Bubbles looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"My father was a priest...this place brings about bad memories..."

"Tell me about it...with all that Butch and I have done, I should have the scarlet letter on my forehead..." Butch and Blossom made it to the alter and Butch kissed her forehead before stepping to the side. The priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Blossom Heartwell and...your name, Son?"

"...Edward...Kent..."

"Edward Kent...Blossom and Edward, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask of you this question: Do you Edward, choose to marry Blossom on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO."

"I do."

"Do you Blossom, choose to marry Edward on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO."

"I do."

"Then, if you would, please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows: Beginning with you, Edward: Do you, Edward Kent: take Blossom Heartwell, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I DO."

"I do."

"And now you, Blossom: Do you, Blossom Heartwll, take Edward Kent, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for his integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in him, loving him every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I DO."

"I do."

"What tokens of love and respect do you offer each other? Who has the rings?" Blare stepped up, as honorary best man.

"I have the rings." He handed one to Brick and the other to Blossom.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was Saint Augustine who said, "The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference is nowhere." May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised. Edward, as you present Blossom with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Blossom, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Brick looked into her eyes and smiled. Blossom felt her heart catch.

"Blossom...I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. Wth this ring, I thee wed."

"Good, good. Now, Blossom, as you present Edward with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Blossom let out a shaky breath and smiled blindingly at Brick. He felt his heart stop.

"E...Edward...I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Lovely... Edward and Blossom, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.

Congratulations! You may kiss the bride." Brick scooped her up into his arms and gave her a deep, passionate, fiery kiss. Blossom tangled her fingers in his hair and finally they broke apart while their friends began clapping and cheering. " It is with great joy and honor that I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Blossom and Edward Kent!" Butch whistled while the other clapped and cheered. Bubbles was crying buckets. The organ began playing cheery music again and the bells rang happily for them. Butch looked at Buttercup, who was tearing up.

"A...Are you crying?"

"N-no! I got something in my eye!" She snapped, "and we still have to talk about this whole flower girl business!"

* * *

Blossom-Mr. And Mrs. Ke~ent! Mr. And Mrs. Ke~ent! (singing their last name)

Someone's happy.

Brick-(brings out wine) Let's drink to our life together!

Everyone-YAY!


End file.
